End of the Strings
by Athira - Ryofucha
Summary: Two brothers come to Shinryuuji, one as a new coach and the other as the new member of the Naga. Is talent the only key to survive? Why do you have to be so hard to your self? Story involving Kongo bros' inner thoughts and BL starting on the 4th chapter. Agon x OC. Unsui x OC. Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Riichiro Inagaki, Murata Yuusuke_

**Warnings:**

_Now, nothing, but as the story goes, this will be a BL story nishishi_

_Characters: Kongo bros and Shinryuuji amefuto club members, two main OCs and some supporting OCs that's only present as cameos_

**Author's note:**

_Hello this is my first fic after 7 years nishishi please bear with me. I'm addicted to Eyeshield 21 since I was in high school and I really really love Unsui. There will be two main male OCs in this story, I will show you how they look like in the next or next two chapter. I'll be really happy if you R & R this fic, but I'm already happy enough if you read this whole fic. Anyway, I'm sorry for the grammatical error, I tried my best not to do that but English is not my mother language :). Sooo uuh, please enjoy the first chapter!_

* * *

It was a clear night on a cold September, when shadows of two men could be seen, roaming around the Shinryuuji football field. The one with long coat, is slightly taller than the other with the jumper, their footsteps are light, trying not to make any suspicious sound. The night wind that blew trough the field gave them a chill, the shorter winces, asking the other to go home, but the taller man's face says no with a calm smile that could be seen clearly through the moonlight.

"We could come back here tomorrow, why should we go here in the middle of the night?" The shorter one protested, shivering and rubbing his palms to each other, pouting to the taller man to show his disagreement with the idea of visiting the football field in the middle of the night.

The taller man patted the shorter's head softly, his cold lips began to talk, "I'm sorry, but I'm really happy to come back."

A short but satisfying answer, the shorter with a ponytail began to gain his composure, looking to the other way with 'fine!' gesture.

The taller man smiled sheepisly to the tsundere ponytail, then squatted down in the center of the field, rubbing the sand with the tips of his slender fingers. Smiling with a satisfied face, he then stood up and hugged the shorter boy, "We will stay here."

The shorter boy let out a tired sigh, rolled his eyes for the 'duh that's obvious' statement from the taller man, "As long as I can play football, Aniue,"

The older brother chuckled, ruffling his little brother's head -just to ruin the neatly done ponytail- in happiness, "Yes, of course you can, Otouto-chan."

* * *

"Eeeh, so since our coach is on a trip for a week, we have a substitute coach for the time being." Gondayu Yamabushi, the ex center of the Shinryuuji Naga, talking in front of the other football members, "Coach didn't able to reach Unsui, that is the new captain, yesterday, and Unsui is being called by his homeroom teacher, so coach asked me to come and tell." He smiled to the members, wide smile because he's seeing Agon on the line ups, which is rare.

"Enough chit-chat old-face, who is the substitute? Don't waste my precious time even after you retired from the team! " Agon Kongo, the genius dread lock protested and kicked the bench in fury.

The others were silent, no one want or able to defy Agon, not when his twin big brother, Unsui, is not around. Until...

"What's with that attitude?"

A tall man with long black coat, perfected with blue tight jeans and brown sophisticated boots, walked closer to the team from the old fashioned locker room that is located beside the football field. Glaring to the dread lock behind his clear no framed glasses.

"Aah? Who do you think you are?" Agon talked back in rage, he walks towards the man with confidence, ready to fight, but Yamabushi stopped him before he reached the man, bowing in apologize to the tall, almost as tall as him, jade eyed man.

"He's our substitute coach, Agon- and everyone," Yamabushi added while he still apologizing to the new coach that's the substitute of Sendoda, "Hidetada Iori."

"That is right, everyone, I'll be coaching you in a week, maybe more," the tall man called Iori chuckled then pushed Agon away as he walked to the center of the member line ups. Agon, of course, with his God speed impulse, managed to grabs Iori's slender arm and twisted it to his back. Everyone begins to panic, Yamabushi tried to stop him but of course, he can't. Ikkyu instinctively run to the school building to call Unsui, before Agon broke an arm of the new coach.

* * *

"He's submitting for the football club, Kongo-kun," A teacher, sit in a comfortable work chair, talking to Agon's twin, the other Kongo, Unsui, "Hidetada Gou-kun, right?" The young homeroom teacher fixes then his glasses as he looked at the club submission paper that's given by the new sophomore in ponytail.

"Hai!" The one who's called as 'Hidetada Gou' answered happily, his face draws a cute enthusiast grin.

The teacher smiled back at him and giving the submission to Unsui who stands beside Gou. Unsui sees through the paper, his eyes reads one by one the letters as if he doesn't want to re-read for the same information, "You played amefuto before?" He asked, fixing his eyes on Gou's posture. Gou shakes his head with a no comes from his mouth, making his ponytail wags like pup tail, "not in official match, that is." He smiled at Unsui, "Aniue taught me how to, and I joined the football club before, but we never played in an official match before, because we were sort on members, and it was more to a delinquent club rather than a real football club," he added with a sigh.

"I see," Unsui nodded in satisfaction, knowing that the new guy who's as tall as him doesn't need tons of explanation about the American's football, "Then Sensei, we will have our leave, I should introduce Hidetada-san to the other members." He bows to the teacher and Gou does the same right after him, following the new captain of the Shinryuuji Naga walking out from the teacher room.

* * *

The field is filled with threatening atmosphere, not only because Agon is literally going to crack his new coach arm bones but also because the new coach doesn't flinch, at all. The genius with God's given talent glaring silently, intensely, and full of killing intent to the calm and composed new coach. It was a rare sight to see, when someone actually face Agon with no fear. The other members, still, doesn't know what to do, but what they know for sure, is to wait, not making Agon more pissed and breaks the coach's arm.

"Eh, so, little boy, what do you wanna do to me?"

The response from the taller new coach startled the others, while they tried their best not to piss Agon even more, since Agon is already not in the mood, it's rather hot today, he couldn't go play with chicks, and so on that made Agon is even more volatile today, the 'victim' of this attack is taunting Agon like his arms is on no danger.

"Trash! Don't talk to me like you have the right to!"

CRACK

The sound of a crack made everyone on the field drops their jaw. Their body froze, they can't move seeing what's happening in front of them. They want to run and asks for help.

Blood is there, but no one is able to move.

* * *

"Unsui-san!"

A loud, panic voice makes both Unsui and the new guy startled on the corridor, it was Ikkyu's voice, he's panting, looking frightened.

"What's wrong, Ikkyu?" Unsui, looked panicked too now, asked to Ikkyu, already guessing what Ikkyu gonna say, "What did Agon do this time?"

The new guy stays silent, even if he knows who Agon is and what violence that he might commit, he thinks, who doesn't know Agon in the football field? Especially among the high school footballers, he saw his match with Shinryuuji against Oujo last year and the recent shocking match that made Shinryuuji couldn't advance to the second round of Kanto tournament, vs Deimon. Agon is an idiot. He thought to himself.

"Agon- had a fight with the new coach!"

"He what?!"

That response isn't coming from Unsui, who's usually do that, but from Gou, the one who thought that Agon is an idiot. Unsui wanted to do the same response, but unfortunate for him, the new guy hits it first.

"Where are they?! We should stop them!" He shakes Ikkyu's body in a hurry, asking the smaller one with a worried look on his face.

"F-field- P-please let go of me so I could- show you the way-" Ikkyu answered while his whole body is being shaked by the ponytail guy. Realizing that he might hurt Ikkyu, Gou bowing for apologize and Ikkyu guides them to the football field, Unsui and Gou follows behind him, both in panic and worry.

When Unsui and the others arrived, the field is silent, no one is able to move.

There is blood on the field.

"Agon-!" Unsui rushes to the source of the blood, followed by Gou and Ikkyu, "What are you-"

His eyes widened. Ikkyu's eyes widened.

It's not...

The 'victim's' blood.

It's Agon's fresh dark red blood.

"Aniue! You did too much!"

Gou's voice broke the silence of the others, "Aaah- he's bleeding on the head- the bench is broken too- Aniue!" He's panicking, cursing for what his big brother had done to the so called genius, "even if he's an idiot he's still a good player!"

"I'm not an idiot you trash!"

He stood up while pushing Gou away from him. Agon, who's now a victim, stood up with blood rushing from his forehead, he glares at the new coach, his sunglasses is not there since it's crushed with the bench, Unsui stands still, knowing his little brother is able to stand, it means he doesn't need his help, for now. The other members do the same, while Ikkyu mumbled "how did that man... Beat Agon...?"

The new coach walks closer to Agon, "I don't want to give you any injuries, and you don't have the right to push my little brother away like that." He offers his hand to Gou, "He was trying to help you, right Gou?" He smiles to the shorter sibling.

"Y-yes- medic kit- can someone give me one?" Gou looked away from the piercing smile from his brother, he knows his brother too well to understand what happened if he didn't do as he said.

He was also a Shinryuuji player.

A talented one,

7 years ago.

* * *

**[End of chapter 1]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Riichiro Inagaki & Murata Yuusuke_

**Author's note:**

_I'm really thank you for Zephy and Cookie for the reviews, favorite, and follow! And some of the views that made me really happy. To tell you the truth, I'm making this fic while I'm lying hopelessly on bed, isn't allowed to sit or move except I'm going to the toilet I uploaded the story from my smart phone :D I realized that there is the boring part of the story, I feel it my self but I'm still learning to make it better and better, and I hope as long as I'm writing, things will get better and people will start to enjoy what I write. I'm sorry that I couldn't show you the two OCs that I actually drew but I promise I'll upload it somewhere and post the link on the next two chapters! Please enjoy the second chapter! And R&R, I need many, many critiques for this. Tell me what is OOC which is grammatically wrong, and anything!_

**Zephy :** _Thank you! I saw many great Agon fics here, especially by pyrat-xo, he/she writes about 3-4 fics about Agon Unsui brotherly relationship and Agon that pyrat writes is AWESOME you should try to read it too!_

**Cookie:** _ahh aaaaahh who will be with who is still a secret teeheeee this is an old project of mine, actually, which I already finished drafting it in my head 3 years ago, Iori (the taller) is actually more 'feminine' than Gou except that he had the guts and talent so he can dominate Agon easily #shotdead I'll consider this AgonIori pairing :3 but... How if Gou actually can dominate Agon in some way too? -winkwink- #imsorry pleasekeeponreadingevenifintheendagonmightnotbewit hIorimaybe #hidesandburyself_

* * *

**End of the Strings**

**Chapter 2**

"Y-yes- medic kit- can someone give me one?" Gou looked away from the piercing smile from his brother, he knows his brother too well to understand what happened if he didn't do as he said.

His brother is a short-tempered man, behind his calm and charming smile.

He shouldn't deny what he said.

It was only his first day, but he already have to clean his brother's mess.

"I don't need any treatment, trash." The man with the bloody head glares to Gou, who's now holding a medical kit, given by Sanzo and Yamabushi in a hurry, "and you," he pointed at the new coach, "I was just a little bit off, it's not like you actually beat me down."

'Kaaaaahhh this guy really don't know what's going on huh?!' Gou thought to him self.

Sensing that there will be more confrontation, the new captain stands between the two hot blooded men, "Sensei, I'm sorry for my brother's attitude," he bowed in apology, just how many time people should bow for what Agon done today?

"Hm... Very well," The coach clapping his hands in amusement, "He should've been injured more with my streak before, but he's able to move like that," he grins, patting Unsui shoulder, asking him to stop bowing, "interesting, Agon, you're more capable than I imagined."

"Aah? I don't need your admiration," they still glaring at each other, intensely, full of killing intent but with slightly different aura. Agon is full of wrath, red, if it's has color, it's furious, everybody can feel that. While the new coach's, Hidetada Iori's... Is purple, of course, if it's has color, calmer, but as deadly as the other's, kind of psychotic aura. No one wants to come closer, not even Unsui who's standing between them now, and, usually clearing up Agon's mess.

"Well," The coach folded his hands, "I don't need to do any more of humiliation," he then giggled and ordered some guys to hold Agon's up. Yamabushi, Ikkyu, Unsui, and Gojyo is there to hold the furious genius, he protested, cursing, and kicking the other guys but even if he's a genius, being hold by a huge center like Yamabushi, and the others, which is not weak, the genius couldn't move.

"Be grateful that I didn't break anything of your precious body, little boy," the coach talked again, staring at the eyes of the furious dread lock, "Gou, treat him, and everyone else who's not holding on this cute dread lock, warm up," he smiled happily as he watches the little brother runs to Agon who is once again, cursing and protesting, and clapped his hands together like a girl.

* * *

Agon is lying on a bench in the old fashioned locker room, his dread locks hanging on the side of the bench, could be mistaken for a snake by someone who didn't watch it carefully. He doesn't wear his sunglasses, he's there, closing his eyes tightly, and cursing under his breath from the dizziness that he's feeling right now.

"Agon, stop cursing and rest for a while," the voice came from his twin big brother, Unsui, who's resting his back on one of the locker door. He folds his hands, crossing his toe to his other. It's really, really a rare sight. Agon is still being pissed after Shinryuuji is beaten by Deimon, and now there's someone he just met, hell, he doesn't even wanna know the new coach, beating him in one on one 'battle'. This should be enough to make him going rage for some days, maybe weeks, but fortunately, the dizziness that come to him after his forehead bleed from the contact with the poor bench, makes the genius lying hopelessly on the locker room. Of course, Unsui feels weird about this. Is God steadily pulling His luck away from Agon nowadays?

"Uhh..." Gou, who's standing beside Unsui muttered, "I'm sorry for what my brother have done... Unsui-san," he's looking at Agon with apologetic face, then to the bald big brother. He's still holding the white medic kit that he used to stop the bleeding from Agon's forehead.

"Aah?! Why are you apologizing to him?!" The dread lock protested while he throws an Amefuto magazine that's lying on the floor beside the bench to Gou. He flinched at that, but then glaring at the man who, now, violated him twice. Unsui shouted to Agon, begging him to stop being a kid and rest, rather than wasting his energy to be mad at the one who practically saved him. Gou shakes his head slowly, saying that it's ok since it's his brother who made Agon like this. Agon just hissed and rolling his body to the side, not to make any eyes contacts with the two. Still grumpy, Gou tried to change the topic, "Unsui-san, you know, my brother used to be a Quarter Back in Shinryuuji, that's why he asked me to move here if I want to do a real football."

"He did?" Amused, Unsui asks for more, "When was it? I never heard his name..." Leaving the poor Agon alone, facing the wall.

"7 years ago, we're still 10, so it's obvious that you never heard of his name," Gou giggled happily, really forgetting that Agon is there, "He's a talented man, even Teikoku asked him to join their team!" Gou started to be enthusiastic about this, "but he refused the offer and stay with Shinryuuji, unfortunately, Teikoku is too powerful... You think Deimon will be able to beat them in the Christmas Bowl?"

"The chances are low, knowing that Teikoku is an absolute winner in the past 20 years..."

"Of course they will loose," Agon commented, "they're trash."

"You lost to the trash." Gou replied in reflex.

"You say something, trash?"

In the moment he realizes, Agon is already pinning him hard to the one of the locker door. Unsui tried to pull him away but he stays still. Ignoring Unsui's warning and efforts to pull him away from the new guy, he leans closer to Gou's ear, hissing, "If you wanna die that bad then just say it to me."

Gou's scared. The ponytail guy is scared. The cold sweats starts to run from his cheek to his fair skinned jaw. He's too scared to fight back, but his mouth can not be stopped.

"You lost to the trash team, you lost! Humiliated!" He clenches his teeth, trying to to face the genius, "You think I know nothing about that match? I saw those trash ignoring you on the field, yet you played in kick, defense, and offense too, you should've face the mirror and look at yourself who lost to a trash team!"

He let it all out.

Both Unsui and Agon are silent. Unsui really understands that, whenever someone says something that's wrong in Agon's opinion, he will laugh and mock at the statement but Agon doesn't say anything. He's just standing there, still glaring at the boy, who regains his composure, and steadily able to face the one who threatens him.

"Piece of shit." The dread lock moves away without further comment or physical contact with the new guy, slamming the locker room door hard and kicked a can he found near the room.

He left.

Silence roaming around the room for some second, Unsui sits, Gou looks down to the floor, then they stared at each other.

"You were putting your live in danger," the bald said.

"He should stop denying the truth," the ponytail replied.

There's a sense of protecting the little brother comes from Unsui. Even though he understand that Agon is still trying to get a payback from the loss and humiliation he had suffered, for an Agon to actually reflecting to his mistakes and come to train, is enough right?

"Unsui-san, you too, should stand for your self," he smiled softly, bowing to the captain, and walked away from the room. Leaving Unsui, sitting on the bench, stay quiet, and sigh.

* * *

"Tadaima."

Unsui steps inside his house, the lights are off, nobody is home yet. Father is probably working overtime, and Agon... Women, so he decided to say "Okaeri" to him self. Quiet pitiful, but he doesn't expect anyone is home for some reason right now, so he just accepts it and moving on. He turns on the llight then taking off his shoes before making a way to his bedroom upstair. He doesn't bother to eat dinner or taking bath just yet. Not when he still have something that bothered his mind.

'Unsui-san, you too, should stand for your self.'

He threw the his body on the bed, covering his face with the sling back he held on his hand. Too many things happened this afternoon. New coach, new guy, they're siblings. The new coach was a talented Shinryuuji player, Agon was beaten by the coach, the new guy offended Agon, he doesn't even have time to introduce the new guy properly to the others, and-

He sighed.

"I'm standing for Agon," he muttered to himself.

But why he have to be so tickled by the ne guy's statement if he believes what he done is the right thing? Why does the new guy have to bother either?

He's getting irritated now. But it's not so Unsui-like if he gets his anger gets over him, so he just exhales and inhale slowly, many times, like people doing yoga. The black cloud on his mind is still there, but he's a little bit better, at least that what he thinks.

"It's not wrong, and it never will be wrong."

* * *

The next day in the morning practice, Iori showed up with quiet an appearance that is rare to see on Shinryuuji. Dark red long coat, brown cowboy boots, tight jeans, metal buckle and black v neck shirt, perfected with his cooly styled black hair and no frame glasses that hanging gorgeously on his nose. One will understand that he's a man of fashion with split second look. He came with a bright smile on his face, making the Naga forgets what happened yesterday between Agon and him and how scary he were yesterday. With the help of Yamabushi who is free now, he starts the morning practice with the usual menu that Sendoda gave to them, run, side jumps, and other football things while Iori gives some advice to some player. Iori gets along well quickly with the players, even Ikkyu is drawn by him. He's a charismatic man for sure but Yamabushi couldn't help but wonder if Iori was a real ace of Shinryuuji 7 years ago because he's recommended by Sendoda him self to the school but Iori doesn't look like a football player, his body built is slender and his palm is quiet clean and soft you could tell by looking at it, which is not typical palm for person who works out with weight almost everyday. Maybe he quits football after high school? Who knows.

"Agon didn't come for morning practice, eh?" Iori turned his face to Yamabushi who's intensely watching on his juniors' movements.

"Eeh, yeah," Yamabushi shrugs, it's normal for Agon to not come by to practice, but he did say that he will come after they defeated by Deimon, "Maybe he's still shocked from yesterday."

"Really? If he did not come because of that he's surely an idiot like what my brother said," The coach chuckled in amusement.

"I told you I'm not an idiot, for fuck's sake."

Agon showed up. Sweating a little bit. It's clear that exercised before he came to the field.

"Oh.. You do come," Iori stared at Agon, top to toe, "Where have you been? You know I'm worried about you," he sarcastically said.

"Fucked with a chick," The dread lock sarcastically answered.

Iori blinked, and laughed. He didn't expect that kind of response, not from Agon who still looks pissed because of yesterday. Yamabushi then politely ask Agon to join the rest, which Agon actually obeyed with a harsh response of 'you don't have to say it I know what to do', Yamabushi moved in tears.

Agon did enter the practice session but he didn't actually work or chat with the others like everyone did. He's being individual, there's a lot going on his mind. About revenge, about humiliation. The defeat from Deimon is too humiliating for Agon he could kill Hiruma if it's not against the law. The humiliation the new coach did add more and more fire inside his mind. But how he could get revenge? Agon is not a person who's bad enough to injure athletes outta the field. But he must get his revenge. No matter what it takes, the trash of Deimon should stop their luck.

"Agon-san... Looks like he's about to eat someone," Gou who's running with Unsui and Ikkyu began to talk. They do feel the same with Gou, and Ikkyu added with a nod.

"He's oni pissed off, everyday, after deated by Deimon."

They saw Agon pushes a Sanzo who's blocking his running path.

"That's not an excuse to push Sanzo-san like that."

They run pass Sanzo who's doing a 'iya da, Agon-kun so cruel' sissy pose on the ground and Unsui lend a hand to him. Making the bald with lipstick got a love struck and asked for Unsui to carry him.

Feeling angry by Agon's action, Gou runs faster than the group to catch up with the genius, "Hey! Agon! You should apologize to Sanzo-san!" Agon didn't respond and keep running. "Agon! Listen to me!"

It ticked him off.

"Just what the fuck did I do wrong to you brothers, for fuck's sake stop bugging me you two, God dammit!" Agon stopped and turned him self to Gou who keeps bugging him.

"You shouldn't do that to Sanzo-san! You could've just run pass him!"

"You talk like a girl, trash," with that, he continues his run.

"Wait Ago-" Gou feels someone pulled him before he stops Agon. He looked back and it was Unsui, followed by Ikkyu and Sanzo. Unsui stared at Gou and shakes his head, asking Gou to not making things worse and just let it go. Agon is like that, he's pissed, so it's natural. Sanzo then added that he's ok and saying thanks to Gou who actually cared about him. Of course Gou is actually can't let this go, but considering the time and his position, he tries to regain his temper. He then apologized to Unsui and said that he can't just sit and see someone being harshly treated like that.

'It is wrong even if it's natural for him...' He thought to him self but decided not to tell anyone. It might offends Unsui who's actually care about his little brother. So he continues to run with the thoughts on his mind. He looks up to the front, he could see Agon's back clearly. Running in front of the others. Alone.

'It is wrong because he seems so lonely despite the attitude...'

* * *

**Author's (again) note:**

_Tadaaaaahhh whew it took me three days to work on this second chapter, my thumb feels so tired pushing the tiny buttons. But I do enjoy writing this second chapter more than I do for the first, because I finally cover up Unsui's thought! Anyway, the third chapter won't be out until next week because I decided to wait till I fully healed and work on a better and longer chapter! End note, please R & R if you want to! Thank you very much!_


	3. Chapter 3 Way of the Men

**End of the Strings**

_Chapter 3:__** The Way of the Men That God Doesn't Favor**_

* * *

_**It has been said, "Time heals all wounds."**_

_**I do not agree.**_

_**The wounds remain.**_

_**In time, the mind, protecting its sanity,**_

_**Covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens.**_

_**But it is never gone.**_

**-**Rose Kennedy

* * *

Sound of the first period bell rings throughout the school, Gou and Ikkyu are running hurrily to their classroom. Gou is to blame for showing Ikkyu secret photos of the American Football cheerleaders, making Ikkyu go all "SHE'S ONI CUTE!" and stuff, made them forget to dress up in the uniform for the first period. Ikkyu could manage to run faster than he is now, but he doesn't want to push Gou to catch up with him, even if he's talented he's not that cruel to leave a team mate behind, well, not after the holy photos he had shown to Ikkyu on the locker room. When they're about to reach the classroom, they saw Unsui just about to slide the classroom door open.

"Unsui-san! The teacher is not here yet?" Gou quickly asks Unsui, just to make sure, because he doesn't see any sling bag on Unsui's side, which mean he already entered the class before. Unsui shakes his head and let them in, sighing and telling them not to waste time like that again before actually sits on the classroom. Ikkyu and Gou giggled like naughty kids who just got scolded by their mom and make a way to their respective seat. Ikkyu is e one who actually becomes a close friend in a night with the new guy, because they had the same taste for women. Although or Ikkyu, anyone that passes his quality as a girl is cute. That is including Sakuraba from Ojo in maid costume that he saw on Ojo Festival [1].

It was quiet a coincidence when Ikkyu, Unsui, and Gou are actually sitting beside each other, Unsui sits in the farthest from the chalk board, beside the window, Ikkyu in front of him and Gou beside him. The teacher hasn't come in for homeroom so they decided to do a little chat before concentrating on their study. Gou is quiet talkative himself, he really likes to tell stories to everyone, especially to the one he's comfortable with. But this time, Ikkyu took the initiative.

"I heard your brother was a player on Shinryuuji," Ikkyu said, "What position did he play?" He's still curious about Iori's capability. For strength, he's pretty sure than Agon is far more better than him, but for someone to actually made Agon bleed, that man must be no joke.

"I'm quiet interested too…" Unsui added before Gou is able to answer, "So I searched for your brother's data yesterday and I'm surprised, that he was a Line Backer."

"Line Backer?!" Ikkyu is in awe. For someone with a slender body like him to be a Line Backer in his high school day, no one gonna believe that if they see him now.

"Yeah he was," Gou smiles proudly, "And he was not a hungky LB, he's slender since he joined the team, well, not as slender as he is today, but he doesn't have the usual body type for LBs, like Shin-san."

"Then he must be oni talented," Ikkyu rests his back on the seat, crossing his legs, "for someone to made Agon so pissed off, and he was a also a Line Backer… But I never heard his name," He stares at Gou, "Did he retire?"

"Ah… yes, sort of…" Gou looks down on his feet, "It wasn't his choice… To stop."

"He didn't play anymore at his senior year, sudden quit that even coach doesn't want to tell other people why," Unsui explained.

"Heheh, Unsui-san you read a lot on the internet, eh? I didn't know you're that kind of person," Gou chuckled.

Unsui smiled, "That's because I'm interested."

"So… he's a mysterious man eh? Coming with a blast and then vanishes like a dust… Your brother is oni interesting, Hidetada!" Ikkyu is fired up, he wanna know more, he's interested in people like him, people who able to rise on top. But both he and Unsui understands that there is a secret that Gou doesn't want to tell, so they just let it flow.

"Ahaha, he's just being persistent, that's all, if you say that he's talented… It's actually not a talent," Gou rests his jaw on his palm, "if it's a talent he wouldn't have to work so hard to be on top… Like Agon."

They become silent.

It's a sensitive topic for Unsui.

"Then he should've not working so hard just to be one with them," the bald spoke, "He should've just stay still and just try his best for being what's he's born with."

"Maybe you're right… But Unsui-san, there are so many people without talent that is working on their way to the top, Deimon, is one of the example," Gou smiles weakly to Unsui, "Ikkyu-kun must understand this too right? The skill that Raimon-kun has is not a skill that he got from talent… For Deimon, it's not as simple as that, yet they are still able to do it, even beating Ojo with Shin, and Hakushuu with Gaou, my bet, they're going to give Kantou the taste of being the champion in Christmas Bowl."

"…" Unsui fell silent, Ikkyu does too. He completely understands that Monta's technique is a hard work and he did realize that Monta is pushing the limit of him self to stand beside Ikkyu, heck, he's standing even higher now.

"Like what I said, Unsui-san, you should stand for your self…"

The homeroom teacher came in, Gou smiled to both Ikkyu and Unsui, Ikkyu chuckled awkwardly in response, Unsui just being Unsui and they fell silent once again.

* * *

Lunch time at school is one of the time when you hang out with your friends, eating lunch together, and talking about cute girls in the class. But for this all male school, it's time for eat, like, literally, without any cute girl in the class talk. Some of the boys are reading a magazine with cute girls on it, some is quietly eating and some, is just messing around with the others, running in the corridor, and lining up in the canteen for their favorite snack.

"Woah Gou, you actually made a bento?" Ikkyu looked at Gou's big lunch box that's full of delicious home made food. Tamago, onigiri, some octopus shaped sausage, and other yummy things that made Ikkyu and some of his classmate gulped.

It was Gou's second day for having lunch in his new school, yesterday he decided to buy melon pan from the canteen but now, he brings a delicious lunch box for him self.

"Un, I made it my self, cooking is my specialty," Gou proudly tell to the classmate who's circling around him right now, "Unsui-san's bento looks really nice too!" He turned to Unsui who's about to eat his lunch. Unsui stopped, no one has been complementing his bento after Ikkyu. He's a little surprised and just nod slowly, a little bit taken back by the eyes of the classmate that is staring at his lunch.

"Unsui also cooks for Agon," Ikkyu talks while eating his lunch, "He will come after this to grab it." With that, all of the classmates that's circling around Gou is gone. Hearing word 'Agon' made them scared and don't even want to make an eye contact with the man. He was feared throughout the school, he's strong, he's smart, he's just everything. No one wants to mess with him, not even the teachers, not even the principal, not even Sendoda.

"Oi, Unko-chan, where is my lunch?"

He came.

"Why do I have to pick it up here, can't you give it to me by yourself? Your class and my class are two doors away."

Whining all the way through Unsui's seat, he harshly takes his lunch from the wrapper and sits on the seat beside Ikkyu, in front of Gou, not bothering whose seat is that. He talks to Ikkyu about a pretty girl he found, he asked if Ikkyu interested on dating her. It was a surprise for Gou, that Agon actually talked to other man nicely. Like, he actually made friend in the school. He doesn't seem to have friends at school if you look at him on the field, he's always so individual, doesn't care about others and what others might feel. But seeing him with Ikkyu now, he starts to see a friendlier side of the untouchable genius. Gou moves his seat closer to Unsui and whispers, "Is Ikkyu the only one who Agon actually hang out with?"

"You can say so," Unsui nods and smiled, "He doesn't have a friend he can talk to on his class, Ikkyu is his dearest."

"Aah? Unko-chan you sure know how to talk to me huh? Give me your tempura," Agon leans closer to Unsui's seat and took two tempuras that Unsui left behind to be eaten later since he loves it, Unsui sighed and shook his head, "Hey why did you sits so close to my Unko-chan like that? Are you gay for him?" He pointed at Gou who pulled his seat to whisper to Unsui just now. Ikkyu coughed and choked on his food.

"Agon he didn't," Unsui quickly answered, "He just had something that he wanted to talk with me."

"No, I'm gay for your Unko-chan."

Ikkyu choked again.

"Trash," Agon stands and brings his lunch box with him, he took Unsui's water bottle and walk away from the class, sliding the door harshly.

"G-Gou are you serious?" Ikkyu, still trying to catch his breath asked the grumpy Gou who's complaining about Agon, again.

"Of course it's a joke, dammit."

"Please don't make that kind of joke again, I lost my water bottle now," Unsui whined and stood up, "I'll buy it downstairs… You two wants to buy something? I'll buy it."

"Oh—Milk for me, please," Ikkyu grabs his pocket and take 500 yen from it then gives it to Unsui who's standing behind Gou.

"Melon-pan!" Gou puts his right hand up enthusiastically and gives the bald the money.

"Milk and Melon-pan then, I'll see you guys in a minute." With that, Unsui walked out from the class, leaving the door open.

Gou stared at Unsui's back before he left, _**it was the same back as Agon's **_he told to him self, _**Unsui-san practically had more friends and people who approaches him than Agon, but why his back looks the same as the younger twin…?**_

"Na, Ikkyu…" Gou looks at Ikkyu who finished his lunch, Ikkyu responded with 'nn?' and turned him self to the new guy, "Why Unsui-san doesn't want to push his limit…?"

"…" Ikkyu swallowed his last bite of lunch, "He feels rewarded just by seeing Agon succeed," he wraps his lunch box and hang it on the side of his desk, "At least that's what I thought…" He looks again to Gou, "Being able to support Agon, may be Unsui's last resort, don't you think?"

"But why…"

"He's the older brother after all."

* * *

_**The stadium was crowded, people are gathering for the Christmas Bowl. It was Shinryuuji Naga versus Teikoku Alexanders, two years they've been fighting competitively, but no matter what, Shinryuuji is not able to beat the King. But this year, the Naga had more talent, better team work, and better confidence. They're so eager to beat the Emperor, who's standing still, unbeatable since the very first Christmas Bowl in Japan, 1980. Showing a huge western domination, they also scouted talented players from other team to join them, making Teikoku is a perfect all-star team. Then, there is Shinryuuji Naga, who shows an awesome perfect balance in their play since the birth of the team, two years ago. They already unbeatable since the day the team was born. With the cold hands of Sendoda,the team beats Ojo White Knights who previously, was the Kanto champion. **_

_**In the dome, stands a man who's an ace for the Naga, Hidetada a bright smile on his face, he, who's still a freshman, begin to talk to his coach who's sitting calmly on the bench with the other players.**_

"**Kantoku! We will beat them for sure today!"**_** Iori made a fist with his right hand. **_

_**Sendoda smiled and asked him to sit, **_**"You sure prove me a lot this year, Hidetada."**

_**Hidetada Iori.**_

_**He was not the best talented player people will see out there. But he's the one you will count for his persistency and hard work. He crawled from the bottom of nothing, to an ace in the team. With the height of 187 cm and weighted 75 kg, he's considered slender as a Line Backer, considering Japanese LB's are usually weighted more than that [2]. But he did show Sendoda, and the whole Kanto, that even with the weight, he'll still be the best. He is best known for enthusiastic personality on the each game he played. His sportsmanship has gained him respect from both of the team member and the opponent team. Even though on the field, he's the fierce, hungry Line Backer who's ready to make kids cry. He's also the man, whom Teikoku scouted after he prove him self by successfully intercepted the Touch Down from Ojo, but he decided to stay on the Naga, because he wants to beat the Emperor him self.**_

"**You proved everyone in Kanto, that a man like you, is able to stand here, in the Christmas Bowl, facing the undeniable power of Teikoku…"**_**Sendoda rubs his long white beard gently, **_**"if it's you, anything will be fine."**

"**Kantoku… I won't let you down."**

_**That's what he said.**_

_**But in the end…**_

_**The Emperor is unshakable.**_

_**38 to 36.**_

_**The Line Backer who's supposed to kill the Running Back and keeps the score tie wasn't able to kill the bird. Teikoku won't choose kick, they will choose the play to add two more score. It's Teikoku. They have the power to. They proved it. Iori didn't able to crush the agile Running Back because he fell to the trick. He took a false step. It was a fatal mistake. He should've been able to stop the Running Back. He should've been able to keep the score draw to do an extra half. **_

_**But he couldn't.**_

_**They lost again.**_

**"You let me down, Hidetada,"**_** Sendoda said without looking at the crushed Iori, **_**"In the end… It's all about talent, God choose the people he favored, and that is not you."**

**"I'm… very sorry…. Kantoku…"**_** Iori's voice trembles.**_

** "I don't need your sorry, this is not the path that you should choose, this is not the path for the average man, go back and choose another path, as for now, I'm no longer your coach."**

_** And then the name of Hidetada Iori, is no longer exist on the Naga.**_

* * *

The sound of weights being lifted clearly can be heard from the outside of the Shinryuuji gym. The American Football team is using the place right now for muscle training after the tiring cardio exercise on the field. Even if they are exhausted, sometimes laughter can be heard echoing in the gym. It was a fun thing for most of the men, weight lift means build more muscle and it also means, they can attract more girls with the toned muscle. Especially for Shinryuuji guys, which is an all-male school, rarely meets women make them quiet hungry for one and it's an absolute to make a great appearance once they see one. That's why, despite the exhaustion that they feel, they still can put it aside and do it whole heartedly, except maybe for Sanzo, who doesn't even care about girl when he had Ikkyu and Unsui, especially Unsui, around [3].

Iori is analyzing the team, giving more weight to lift for some member he thinks still able to do more. Helped by Yamabushi, he writes some notes on the members bad and good points, giving him the real view of the Naga. Sendoda never come and see them on the gym, so when Iori is actually giving his time for them on the place, they feel more rewarded than before. They also get along with Iori really well, Iori gave them many advice that they could use for next year's regional match. Some of them also asked if Iori really was a Shinryuuji ace, he just smiled and give a mysterious answer like _'Who knows?' _leaving the member even more curious from his statement.

"Do you love to lift weight that much, Unsui-kun?" Iori slowly approaching Unsui who's diligently do some rounds of heavy dumbbell lift, "You look so serious, is something bothering you?"

"Ah… Coach," He smiled a little, "it's nothing, and I'm just being my usual self."

_**I am not. **_He thought.

"It's just… there's something that made me a little bit more exhausted than usual, I have to line-up to buy Melon-pan in the canteen, it's always a disaster for being there."

"Oh really? Then it's all good," Iori patted Unsui's shoulder, "Just remember not to push your self too hard, Un-chan."

_**Great, another girly nickname. **_He sighed.

_**I'm not going to push my self so hard, you don't have to worry that, coach. As for me, **_he looked up to Agon who's talking to his girl while exercising, _**I'm fine just to see him on top.**_

_**There is no way an average man can push the limit, in the end, God gives roles to people. Talented people are there to be supported by the average men. It's their role. With other people to support them, making a way for them to run through, the chosen one shall achieve his goal. And I will be fine for seeing my little brother be there, with me as his shadow, as his foot hold. **_

_**I'm the older brother, there is no way I will selfishly set a goal for my self.**_

_**I born to support my little brother.**_

_**And I don't want to be more than that.**_

_**It's useless to defy the nature.**_

* * *

**Footnote**

**[1] **It is said on Eyeshield 21 Wikia that Sakuraba in maid costume actually made Ikkyu blush.

**[2] **70kg is the lowest requirements of being a Line Backer in Japan, but no one is actually that slender.

**[3] **It is drawn in the love chart between (some of the) Eyeshield character that Sanzo is in love with both Ikkyu and Unsui, and if you really paying attention to Sanzo, he is often seen gazing to Unsui with kirakira face.

**Author's Note:**

YAY FOR THIRD CHAPTER YEAH WOO WOO I said I'll upload this next week but fuck everything, here I am uploading it before Monday starts *wink wink* I had more pageviews than I imagined, I'm really happy that people actually open this story *sobs* Also COOKIEEEE thank you very much for another review, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. This story will go slower than I imagined, because the average and talented issue, I have to break down the Kongo bros and Hidetada bros' mind before actually moving to the BL part icantwaittowritethatpart. Anyway, how do you feel about this chapter? I feel quiet accomplished that I finally cover the mystery of Iori *dying* And again, Unsui is still being the ol' Unsui we know. I also had fun writing the lunch break part. You see, I never see Agon actuay hang out with another boy, so I thought, this is all boy school so. Yeah. Ikkyu then *slapped* I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and mind to R&R? Critiques always needed!

**Special thanks:**

**Fachrul RUN **the awesome writer who helps me so much to study about amefuto and give me inspiration for the writing process.

**Cookie **who constantly giving review for the first two chapters, I feel so accomplished. *dead*

**Kaoru **who patiently chat with me in the middle of the night likealmosteveryday and giving me Kongocest BL stuff to read and droll over.

**Shianny **MY HUBBY

**And you!**


	4. Chapter 4 For You, My Beloved

**End of the Strings**

_Chapter 4:__** For You, My Beloved**_

* * *

_**Other things may change us,**_

_**But we start and end with family.**_

_**-**Anthony Brandt_

* * *

_**People often say to me, that I have to be better for my self. That I don't have to cover his back anymore, that I have to unleash my true potential, that I have to break my own rule, that I have to be the hard working me like I was before I entered Shinryuuji.**_

_**Why do they even bother?**_

_**It is me and I already had enough with pushing the limit.**_

_**It is for Agon to do it.**_

_**I born to support him.**_

_**I born to see him win.**_

_**I will always be his shadow, **_

_**Because I'm the only one he can rely on.**_

* * *

"Good morning, Unsui-san!"

It has been a week since Gou started to study at Shinryuuji. Ever since the first day the homeroom teacher brought him to me, he already sticks to me and Ikkyu like a glue. Whenever Ikkyu is not around he'll stay with me, vice versa. It's not that it's irritating but, the way he pushed me everyday, is making me tired.

"Morning, Gou."

Ah, here it comes, his undeniably 100 dollar smile. He's such a happy-go-lucky boy, overly positive that it hurts to see when he radiates him self with all the 1000% energetic spirit. I smiled back at him, and thank God, Ikkyu already come so he doesn't have to bother me anymore.

There is no morning practice today, so we just met here, on the class, like ordinary boys. Talking about silly things, asking for other's homework to copy on. Stuff.

Gou him self adapts really quick to the new environment, everyone likes him, I'm wondering if it's his talent to be liked by people, just like his brother, who easily took the AmeFuto members' heart. Well, talking about that, there is no morning practice today because Sendoda-Sensei is back, and he said that he had something he wanted to talk with Iori-san. Maybe he wanna ask Iori-san for a team teaching? Who knows. Agon him self being quiet a good kid after he's beaten by Iori-san. He still complains, but he didn't skip any practice and when Iori-san ask him to do more round for practice, he did so. Even if they still fight with their mouth every now and then, it seems that Agon found someone he worth looking to beside Ikkyu in this school. While the contrary, Agon and Gou is like cat and mouse. Gou always make a comment of the _delinquent _action that Agon committed, I don't understand why he got so ticked off with everything that Agon did. It's just Agon being Agon. As long as he doesn't commit a crime, it should be fine by him. Right?

"Why are you staring at me like that, Unsui-san?"

_**Oops.**_

"Sorry, I was just day dreaming and didn't realize that I was staring at you," I apologized, should've faced the window before I lost on my thought.

"Ahahah, it's ok _donmai_!" He grinned, and his pony tail wagged, I always wondered if his ponytail is actually alive. It's… kinda moving according to Gou's mood. Gou, is an example for a freeman. He does everything that he wants, he goes mad easily, he forgives easily. Maybe that's why he made many friends in just a week. He doesn't hide anything in his words. When he feels that he need to say it, he will do it.

"_You should stand for your self, Unsui-san."_

_**That again.**_

My mind wondered back to the time when Gou is there with me, on the locker room after he had a little fight with Agon. He said that. I wonder… Why that statement is lingering around on my head everyday. I already told my self that it is fine. What I done is right. I shouldn't be selfish. Not anymore. No. What I have to do is to make Agon win.

_**Then again, Deimon proved me wrong.**_

Yes they did prove it. It is perfectly fine for an average person to stands in the line between the chosen people. I'm not blind. I also see how Sakuraba fights his way to the top. I also see Kurita clearly beat the Dinosaur. I also see, a struggling Quarter Back. Hiruma Yoichi.

…

_**Everyone always work so hard to achieve their goal.**_

"_I'm sorry, we thought you're him. The scholarship we sent is meant to be delivered to Kongo Agon."_

_**I'm different from them.**_

_**They have no one to take care of.**_

_**I have Agon that I have to see.**_

The homeroom teacher comes in, I stand and lead the salutes to the teacher. I see both Ikkyu and Gou are giggling to each other. It seems that they have a good time, Gou is always pushing him self so hard when training, Ikkyu taught him well too. Because he saw that Gou's height might be useful as a Receiver. Gou said that he doesn't mind to be one, as long as he can play football. As long as he have a chance to stand with the first class player.

_**Maybe he's right, maybe I should stand for my self.**_

"_Go forward and rush the commoners in your way…_

_Believe only in your own power…_

_That's how I…_

_Will feel rewarded!"_

_**But then again, I've took this path.**_

"_It is my wish… To make my brother the strongest player._

_I will take full responsibility for the outcome of his actions."_

"_That path will be… A grove of thorns for you."_

"_Since the start… I've had my resolve."_

_**I don't have to set a goal for my self.**_

_**I only have to be there.**_

_**For him, my beloved little brother.**_

* * *

The class is over, no practice on the evening too, but I guess I'll take a look at the field. I see it everyday so it will be a little bit weird if I don't see it today. I took a quick step on the stairs to the field, I assumed that no one will be there, but it will be nice if I can see Agon there, for a little secret practice.

_**What am I saying; of course he won't do that.**_

I chuckled as I arrived to the field. The wind is nice, it's almost Christmas, it's almost the Chirstmas Bowl again. Last year we lost to Teikoku, _like we always did for 9 years, _we want to take revenge this year, but Deimon crushed our dream. Me, Agon, Ikkyu and probably Gou will still be able to play again next year. But not to Yamabushi-senpai. His dream ended, without tasting the victory over the Emperor. While my dream still continues. My dream is to see Agon standing there, be the best, the top, the King. And I will surely see him there. Soon.

"Ara, Un-chan? What are you doing here? Don't tell me that you didn't know that we don't have practice today?"

_**Iori-sensei is here?**_

"Ah, yes, I know, Iori-sensei," I sling my bag to the side of my body, "I just wanna see the field."

Iori-sensei, is always so flashy. Like, he wants people to look at him. He wears things that usual man on the street doesn't wear. Stylish scarf, tight black turtle neck shirt, nice brown belt, jeans, boots. Is he a model or something? He's tall enough to be one, and his body. Ikkyu and the others said that they wish Iori-sensei was a woman. Figures. His hip is what you call a deadly hip. …Well I don't quite get it but that's what they said.

"Sensei yourself, what are you doing here?" I tried to start a conversation, maybe I could gain something useful from talking to him. Or I might hit the jackpot, yeah, he might tell me the reason why he left the team.

"Me? I just have a talk with Kanto—no, Sendoda-sensei," he quickly sits on the bench, crossing his leg, "I might be a permanent coach here."

"You will?" He patted the empty spot beside him, asking me to sit with him, "Everyone will be glad to hear that, I guess."

"Will they?" He giggled.

_**I'm pretty sure that he's a model. He's being quiet… charming with that giggle right now.**_

"I'm not a person who will go easy on you guys, you know," he tilted his head to the side, then looking up at the clear evening sky, "It's always fun to see young men working so hard on something," he sighed and turned himself at me. Our eyes met. His jade eyes behind his clear glasses, staring deeply on mine, "Un-chan, I know that this might be a sensitive topic for you, but…"

_**This again.**_

"About me taking full responsibilities of what Agon did?"

_**Can we not talk about this when I'm around?**_

"That too… but what I'm wondering is… Why don't you try to be stronger, for Acchan too?"

_**Acchan?**_

"I don't need to be stronger."

"Un-chan, you know," he stood up, and stands in front of me, looking down on me, "He needs someone that he can keep up with, if it's not you, who else will?"

"…"

"He's not a bad little brother after all, right?" He laughed, offering his hand to me, "Sendoda-sensei told me… that you choose your own path to take responsibilities of Acchan's behavior, and make him the strongest."

I grabbed his hand and stand up, looking up at him who's taller than me. I fell silent, I didn't know what to say or what to answer. I don't know.

"If you don't become stronger, he will be the strongest without you."

"That is fine," I can answer that, "I don't mind, I said to him that he doesn't need to look at commoners like us. He doesn't need to."

"Un-chan… why are you being so hard to your self?"

"I am not."

"What sin that you committed?"

Iori-sensei grabbed my shoulder tightly, it hurts. But I let him, I don't even want to see his face. I want to run from his questions. _**Please stop it.**_

"What are you punishing for yourself for?"

His grip on my shoulder becomes harder. I'm still standing, still looking down, still trying to run from his questions.

"Un-chan, stop running away!"

"I DON'T!"

I pushed him off harshly. He fell to the ground. I panted. I don't want to face this anymore. I don't want.

_**I don't want.**_

"Un-chan… I might sound like I bug in someone's business, right?" He chuckled and stood up, "But then again, I'm not lying when I saw my old self in you."

I remain silent. We're two feet away now. He patted my shoulder as if he forgives my action before. I tried to catch my breath. To gain my composure. To be calmer. There this blood rushing on my brain. I feel so angry. I feel so pitiful. I don't need anyone's pity. I don't need anything. I don't need you to comfort me.

"If you feel rewarded just by seeing him on top…" He whispered on my ear. His voice was soft, calming, and warm, "Then you should at least be stronger to be able to see him, to feel him, to be actually rewarded for the hard work you had done for him." He pushed my self away softly, patting my shoulder and smiled, "I know how does it feel to be a big brother that's overshadowed by their little brother."

"Sensei- I…" I should apologize. I was being too harsh towards him.

"But my little brother made me realize that…," He talked again before I can apologize, "Feeling satisfied by seeing people accomplish something, is same like running away from the problem we faced."

_**Running… away?**_

"Un-chan, you wanted to be a bigger and stronger player right? A player that people will recognize, but Agon in front of you is making people never see that you are exist."

…

"You did this for the sake of your little brother, you care about him, that's why you're doing your best to let him be the strongest. But, Un-chan, that was your dream. To be the strongest in American Football. To be recognized as a great player. To be accepted in the top, and play against people who stands there. That was your dream to begin with…"

"…"

"Don't give your dreams to other people so easily, Un-chan…"

"I…"

"Achieve it together with him…"

"Sensei…"

"Because we're the older brother after all, right?" He smiled again at me, pulling my free arm and hugging it with his slender hands.

"S-sensei- what are you—?" I tried to pull my hand off from him, but he keeps pulling me closer. The more I struggle the more I sink. Like an octopus eating it's prey.

_**WHAT IS THIS SENSEI PLEASE LET ME GO.**_

"Fufufu… Un-chan, you're so interesting~" He laughed as he pulled off from the field to the stairs where we have to go down to reach the bus stop. He keeps pulling me down like a girl who's having a date.

_**NO WE'RE NOT HAVING A DATE SENSEI LET ME GO.**_

With my complain all over the way to the road, he finally lets me go when we reached the bus stop. I sighed in relieve, patting my chest, that was quiet a shock for my heart. It's still racing so fast.

"Ne, Un-chan, you don't have to change now," he sits on the bench on the dim bus stop. The next bus will be here in 10 minutes, "take your time, slowly is fine, take one millimeter ahead everyday…" He looked up at me who's still standing at the edge of the bus stop, near the sign pole, "I'm sure, Agon too… Will feel rewarded if you can stand beside him."

"… I don't know…" I answered hesitantly, grabbing my sling bag, looking away from his gaze, "I can't answer that now, Sensei…" I heard him snickering and laughed happily on the bench, adjusting his red scarf on his neck then walk towards me.

"Sensei…?"

"I understand…" He suddenly pulled my self closer and leaning his face close to mine. It was... awkward for me. Like.

_**What... the?**_

"That's why I'm so interested on you, Un-chan,"

A kiss.

On my cheek.

"SENSEI?!" I jolted and jumped back, hitting the pole with the back of my head and flinched because of the pain. Iori-sensei was laughing, holding his stomach like he saw something really, really funny. I rubbed the back of my head, thank God that didn't do anything serious to me. But... "W...why did you do that... Sensei?"

"I said it, right? I'm interested on Un-chan."

"No, I mean."

_**Gay?**_

"Are you—" the G word stucked in my throat, "Why—?" I couldn't say it. I stared at him with the _**Why the—**_

_**You did it to me? **_He smiled, then chuckled, then sighed.

"I've been keeping my eye on you since your first year on the Naga."

"...Yes?"

"And when I realize, I like you," He giggled again, like a girl in front of the man he love. Wait. I mean. _**I know that no girl confessed to me but... a man? Just what kind of curse— whatever, is this?**_

"Just keep in mind that I like you, maybe not in the gay way, you see," He patted my shoulder, giving a reasurring touch, "Just... Maybe, because I see some part of me in you, so I become this... hm... uncontrolable around you? Whenever I see you hold back for something it kinda bugs me, make me want to say _come on, it's fine, do it for fuck's sake, _yeah."

"O…..k….." A long _ok _from me, I just… loss. I don't even know what I'm dealing with now. After he pushed me so hard about achieving my goal by my self now he just… sort of… confessed….. to me? This man… drives me crazy I could just bang my had on the pole and fainted so I can skip the night without thinking about this the whole night.

"Do you feel irritated? Annoyed?"

"No… I… not really…" I shrugged, yeah, I wasn't… annoyed, no it's not an annoyance, "I just don't know how to respond to this… Sensei… To tell you the truth it did like a confession, you did kiss me on the cheek," I looked away with a slight blush on my face.

"Heheh," He took a step away from me, "I'm sorry, Un-chan, you're just too cute to handle," and gave me a wink.

_**Oh God.**_

"You could consider that as a confession and for the kiss, it was… Well… Something that I couldn't resist, you see, every time I see something or someone that is too cute I usually kiss them on the cheek outta the blue, so that was me," He explained, oh so, he didn't actually like me in _that _way. I sighed in relieve.

"I see… That's…good to hear," My response is still awkward. Somehow I didn't think that he was being true. Or is it me who actually wanted someone to sincerely… like me?

"So don't be bothered by it, ok? I'll see you tomorrow."

With a bow he walked away from the bus stop, leaving me behind. Wondering what actually just happened to me. Wondering if I could actually sleep tonight.

One thing that I can be sure.

He wasn't a bad guy.

He do taught me something.

And I will try to reconsider his suggestion.

"_**Achieve your goal, do not run away."**_

Maybe… I'll do that.

"_**I actually liked you."**_

And forget about that one.

I rubbed my cheek softly with my cold palm, and smiled. The bus is here, the door opened and I step in to it, then I walk to the furthest seat beside the window, sitting comfortably and looked to the street from the window. It was dark, but not scary. The street lights made the road looks pretty. It was calming.

"_**I actually liked you."**_

I chuckled and slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

**Author's note:**

WOAH GUYS I ACTUALLY MADE IT! IN ONE DAY! I tried to take Cookie's suggestion and started to build a more step by step plot so readers can comfortably read it without getting confused of the back and forth plot. What do you think? Did I nail it? Or is there something missing here? PLEASE DO TELL ME, COOKIE, and everyone who's reading this fic and had the time to write a simple review, it will mean so much to me. This time is Unsui's POV before we jump to Agon's POV next chapter! I don't know how long I will need to do that, because it is Agon and there are so many things I need to learn about him. Unsui is my favorite character so it's kinda easier for me to write what's on his mind than what's on Agon's mind. So I'm sorry if the next chapter will be delayed for at least 3-4 days, because I'm planning to join 24 Hours Comic Day too tomorrow! Last but not least, I'm sorry if this fic is full of dialogues because I want to emphasis a little bit of Unsui's hidden emotion here, also sorry for the lame _confession _from Iori, you'll figure out why he's obsessed with Unsui in the next two chapters. Or maybe I will do Iori's POV first? We'll see.

Thank you for reading, everyone, I reached 80 hits and it makes me really happy. Also, as I promised, I finally able to drew two really really quick doodles for Iori and Gou, you can see them both here by tyoing the instagram site (yeah just type it like you usually type it browser since this site doesn't allow me to post a link) and add this link behind it (Gou) /p/fCnRdOsxb1/ and for Iori /p/fCor8bMxco/

LAST WORDS

THANK YOU FOR READING please stay tune for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 Humiliation

**End of the Strings**

_Chapter __5__:__** Humiliation**_

* * *

_**All through history**_

_**There have been tyrants and murderers,**_

_**And for a time they can seem invincible,**_

_**But in the end they always fall,**_

_**Always.**_

_**- **Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

_**A**__**n American Football **__**team will be interesting if the team have 22 of me on the list. We**__** will definitely win all of the match, and make our way to the top, easily, no trash will be able to defeat us.**_

_**No trash will be able to defeat ME.**_

**"And the reason you play American Football, Hiruma-san?"**

**"Because it's fun." [1]**

_**That….trash….**_

* * *

Lunch time. It's the only time I like at school; I can get outta this boring class, grab my lunch at Unko-chan's, and messing around with Ikkyu. Not that it's fun for me but better than I have to stay here smelling all the men's sweat. _Godly disgusting. _

It's been a while since I feel so pissed off, weeks already. It was because that Deimon trash, those trashes. _Tch. _My palm formed a fist and made students around me backed away. I'm surely showing them a silent killing intent. _Heh, _interesting, maybe I should play with them more.

"Are you picking a fight with me? Move, trash!" I glared to one of the student who stands in front of me. _Poor deer. _His feet are shaking, his body trembles in fear, _yeah that's right, and this is how trash should be. _He moves his feet away from my path in the corridor, and then runs away in fear like a man who just saw a ghost. _Hmph… _I make my way to Unko-chan's class which is two classes away from mine, I bet he cooked something delicious today, or did mom made it? Who knows, I don't really care, tho. I wanna eat.

"Agon-san can't do house chores?"

"Yeah, he can't, well he doesn't want to do it so I bet he can't!"

_**Ha?**_

I heard two familiar voices from behind me, talking about me, _who the fuck dares to talk about me?! _I turned my self to the people behind me and just to make they gasped in shock.

Hidetada Gou.

_**This shit again.**_

And Ikkyu.

_**I don't understand why Ikkyu hangs out with this shit**__**.**_

"Speak of the devil…." He looked at me with annoyed glare, "Unsui-san is not here, he is having a talk with the homeroom teacher."

"Trash, I'm not asking you," I don't want to have shit with this man, he's been bugging me for a week and a half, like, complaining about everything that I said, everything that I do, if he's not the little brother of that new coach I already break his bones and kick him outta the team. _For fuck's sake._

"But I was right, you were looking for Unsui-san to get your lunch box," Ikkyu behind him is trying to pull him away from me, as if he says that he shouldn't mess with me, but knowing this guy, I'm sure he'll keep throwing complain to me. This guy pisses me off so much. I wonder how the hell Ikkyu is able to hang out with him. He's god damn talkative, god damn annoying, god damn trash.

"I said I'm not asking you, trash," I shoved him away, I can hear a loud thud on the floor, _must be hurt._ Then I walk inside his class, reaching Unko-chan's seat and pulls the lunch box away from the side of the desk, _oh, since I'm pissed off, I might as well take Unko-chan's water bottle again. _Feeling satisfied after taking what should I take from Unko-chan, I walk outta the class, _damn shit this class smells like a locker room. _

"Wait! Agon! That is Unsui-san's water bottle!"

_**This little prick, doesn't he understand that enough is enough? **_

"To hell with that, trash, move."

**CRASH****!**

I shoved him away hardly to the side. I can hear loud noises from the collision of a body with desks and chairs, he groans in pain, and I don't even want to look at that disgusting trash, people is gathering around me, even Ikkyu is staring with dibelieve at me, _he attacked me__, verbally, __first, fucker. _

"Agon-san— wasn't that too harsh?" Ikkyu commented on that, _hell, he actually defending someone just now._ I just gave him a _no shit, Sherlock _smirk and walked away from the class with people looking at me with fear on their eyes. No one wants to help that ponytail trash who's still in pain, no one wants to say anything, the air around me becomes so hard, heavy, and it's hard to breathe.

_**When did it start…?**_

_**When did I actually start to make people scared?**_

_**When did I become so violent?**_

**"Are you coming here to laugh at me?" **

My mind wonders back to the time when Unko got the false scholarship letter. He's sitting on the stair, looking down on the park, alone.

**"Aah, maybe I am."**

I answered him while looking at the street light, somehow I don't want to see his back. The back of a defeated man, the back of a man that looses all of his hope. The back of the man that is not able to do anything, anymore.

**"Go forward and rush the commoners in your way…**

**Believe only in your own power…**

**That's how I…**

**Will feel rewarded!"**

_**He was saying that kind of stuff, wasn't he?**_

Since that day onward, Unko has been a shadow for me. Unko who always trying his best for everything is gone. Unko who always looking forward, is gone. Unko that I know, is nowhere to be found.

Frankly said, I took his hope.

That is true.

_**Why in the hell I'm thinking about this?**_

Ever since that day, we never talk like we used to anymore. He's still being a big brother to me, but rather than seeing me as person of the same age, rather than seeing me as a twin, he becomes someone who always be my foot hold. He took all the responsibilities that should be mine to do. So I began to feel that it is alright to do stuff. Stuff that I never done before, Unko will always stay behind my back, anyway.

…

**"Weak guys doesn't deserve to live."**

**"Depending on how you do it, this might not be the case…" **[2]

If Unko is that demon trash.

**"****Trying without the winning intent is meaningless."** [3]

If Unko had release him self like him.

_**Everything will be so much easier for him…**_

_**And me.**_

When we're still in the middle school, he's still quiet a big brother for me. He's both caring and competing, he has a pair of dark fiery eyes that is always want to win from me. I used to _hang out _with the demon trash too, taking money from _bad punk _and he use the information for his own good. I'm not lying that I feel accomplished when I'm still in middle school. When I actually had something fun to do when that trash called me for a brawl, and when Unko is still able to messing around me.

_**But then, here comes football.**_

That sport took Unko from me, also that trash stops to hang out with me after he found the fatso and that carpenter shit. It was all about American Football. Maybe if Unko weren't so attached to this sport and that trash is not applying to Shinryuuji for shit, everything will be fine.

_**Fine, huh…?**_

**"You could've taken the exam to enter Shinryuuji! Me, you, that old man, and fatso, we could be the strongest team ever!" **[4]

I took the scholarship that is used to be taken by both Unko and the fatso, fatso got it. But of course, why would a trash stand on Shinryuuji? So I decided to mess with it. I showed my prowess to the old geezer, made him praised my talent like I'm a God, of course commoners will always feel like that around me, and took the scholarship away from the fatso, and simply gave it to me. As if nothing is not worse enough, the shitty school sent the scholarship letter with Unko's name. _Hah. _

Since that day, me and Unko is steadily growing a distance between us. And of course, me and that demon trash is no longer hanging out anymore. Ever.

_**Fuck.**_

I walked to my class, taking my bag, feeling not in the mood to stay at school anymore. I carry the on my shoulder, shoving students who stands on my way, making my path to the stairs.

"Agon…?"

_**Unko…**_

Unko is standing on the stair, looking up at me. Staring at my bag, and I know he knows that I want to skip the afternoon classes, "What is it, Unko-chan? Can you kindly step aside?" I put a shoo shoo gesture on him, he's standing on my path. I need to go. I don't want to stay.

"Are you going to skip classes again? Go back to your classroom."

"Hell no, move."

"That's my water bottle."

"So?"

"…"

"I'll come back when it's time for practice," I pushed him away until his shoulder bumped to the wall, walking downstairs without looking back at him, "The lunch smells good."

I throw his water bottle back without looking at him. No, I'm not even blushing a little bit. Nope.

But I can feel he's smiling a little there.

"I'll tell your homeroom teacher that you're sick."

"Damn right, Unko-chan."

With that, I walked away from him.

It's always like that. We never actually see each other when we're talking. Unko doesn't want to see me, I can't see Unko. Seeing your other self standing in such a different position, not only Unko who found it so hard.

I also feel it.

A little bit.

* * *

Practice time, we're doing heavy weight lifting on the gym, of course I brought some chicks with me, _fuck the rules. _The old geezer is talking to the new coach outside, don't care what are they talking about but I'm sure that it was about me, because I just finished three sets of practice today, that is three times more than those trash done.

"Agon-kun, you're so strong!"

Those chicks praised me, I replied them with my charming smile and they go all _kyaaa kyaaa _like a lil shit. It's always fun to see chick digs on me. Who won't?

"Why is he bringing girls here…?"

I heard someone mumbling beside me, it was him again, that ponytailed trash.

"Do you have problem with this, trash? Jealous because you can't get yourself a chick?" I laughed at him, the girls followed me and throwing pity looks on that trash that's lifting much smaller weight than mine. He's so weak, I'm pretty sure he's at the same state at the demon trash, _hah, _maybe weaker.

"No I'm not, and I have a name," he replied coldly without even looking at me, his eyes is so serious and his arms are fixed on the weight he had to lift, does this shit train like Shin from Ojo? Finally our team has a training freak huh? I snickered, why do you even train when you know that you won't be able to reach on top?

"Yeah, your name is trash, trash," I took off my sunglasses to wipe the sweat that's running from my forehead, "Oh, yes I forgot that you are gay for Unko, aren't you? That's why you feel annoyed when chicks are around because you feel scared of them?"

"Agon!"

Unko shouted from behind my back, he walked towards me in anger, I can feel that, before his foot reached my area, I turned my face on him, "What is it, Unko-chan?" I asked with a playful tone.

"Stop messing around."

Oh, I thought he would mad at me.

"Are you mad because I said that this trash is gaying him self for you?" I taunted him, my lips draw a smirk. It's fun to see Unko mad. It's fun to see him actually showing his emotion. To me. It's fun, it's interesting, that's what I want to see from Unko.

"No, but don't say anything about that anymore."

_**No fun…**_

_**Why don't you just mad at me you masochist?!**_

"I will say it again soon, right, Gay trash?" Now I'm taunting that trash, looking at him while fixing my sunglasses on my nose, he looks so pissed off.

"Agon." His tone become more serious, everyone stops their training, they're looking at us, as if we're about to rumble.

"It's fine, Unsui-san, I don't mind being called like that by a person who loose to people whom he call trash."

_**Aah?**_

"Gay trash, you sure know how to talk huh? It seems that what I did for you this afternoon is not enough to make your shit stop talking."

"Eh? Did you do something to me this afternoon? I totally forgot about it."

Everyone is backing away.

"Agon, Gou, we're on training time, stop messing around!"

_**Don't care, Unko.**_

"You piece of shit!" I pulled the gay trash's shirt harshly towards me, our eyes fixed to each other, he doesn't show any hesitation while looking directly at me, "Let me tell you one thing, those trash won because there's no 22 of me on this team, you hear that?!"

"What a stupid excuse you had there, Mr. Genius?"

_**This shit never know.**_

I punched his stomach hard, hard enough to make him stumbled on the floor, I can hear him panting heavily, he couldn't get some oxygen for a second there. He's groaning and holding his stomach like it's about to torn apart. Unko quickly shoved me away from Gou and glares at me with anger, scolding me, asking me why the fuck did I do that.

"Because I'm not loosing to that Deimon trash."

"You…are…"

_**This trash still able to talk, should've hit him harder.**_

Ikkyu helped Gou to stand, _damn Ikkyu, what a show of friendship you had there, _that trash still panting heavily, we are staring to each other like Unko and Ikkyu wasn't there between us, "I'm not done with you, trash—!"

"You're a pathetic looser, Agon…" He smirked at me, taunting me with his slender built, "You can't prove that you win against Deimon… You should admit it."

"…"

Somehow I couldn't fight with those words.

"You can't do anything anymore, you lost."

"…. Just you see, trash."

I pushed Unko away from me, then take my stuff on the floor, leaving the gym with anger while the chicks is bugging me why I leave them.

_**I'll prove it, you trash.**_

_**I have to do something to deliver those trashes of Deimon to the pit of hell. **_

_**Then you won't be able to say that I'm a fucking looser.**_

I picked up my phone, pressing numbers quickly to make a call to the chick I know, "Bring me to Teikoku," and with that, I cut the call. I have to go there, I have to enter the team in order to take revenge on those trashes. I have to be one who beat them, not anyone else. Fuck with the six months not able to play rule, I will play with Teikoku, I will play with them and kick those Deimon trash asses. With that… With that no one will be able to look down on me. No one will be able to say that I'm a looser anymore.

_**Then I won't feel anymore dissatisfaction inside my head.**_

_**This is all because I lost to those trashes.**_

_**Fuck.**_

_**I'm not loosing to them,**_

_**They will pay for the humiliation they delivered to me.**_

_**And that Gay trash,**_

_**Will shut his damn trap and bow down to me.**_

* * *

**Footnote:**

**[1] **When Riko interviewed the top players before the Kanto tournament, he asked to Agon and Hiruma why they play AmeFuto, while Agon answered that he wants to show people what a true talent is, Hiruma answered because AmeFuto is interesting.

**[2] **Deimon vs Shinryuuji, Agon and Hiruma talked to each other.

**[3] **I forgot which chapter it is but Hirumas is talking to Yukimitsu, if I'm not mistaken, when Deimon had match against Shinryuuji.

**[4] **It's a (partly) head canon *shotdead* Agon could've entered Shinryuuji with normal exam, but Agon has a passion for hating Kurita, that is canon, which is because (inmyheadcanon) Hiruma spend less time with him because Kurita is around and showing him that AmeFuto is fun and stuff, yeah. So he entered Shinryuuji via scholarship but he actually had a little of regret because he also made Unsui cry (headcanonagain).

**Author's note:**

HOLYSHIZ I MADE IT I FINISHED AGON'S (first) PART—! First? Yeah! We will see more Agon in the 8th chapter, I decided to make it as two chapter because, you see, Agon is such a complicated character, and **Foetida **suggested something too (that is a secret because it will be a spoiler if I tell you here). As I read the Eyeshield comics again, I begin to think that he's really, really similar to Hiruma, but the difference is, he doesn't have people who he can trust on (before the World Cup) beside Unsui. He's such a sexy individualistic bastard that care about Unsui, deep, deep inside he really cares about Unsui, knowing in World Cup he said to the team about the mummy man, because most of them thought that the mummy was Unsui, "If Unsui had a personality like him, everything will be so much easier for him." Meaning that he understands enough that Unsui is being his shadow after all this time TT-TT UUUGH their brotherhood kills me, fyi that's the first time Agon called Unsui as Unsui! Although sometime Agon is just a shit that kicking people around, he's taking his role as a cute (shitty) little brother perfectly. I'm not a fan of him like I to Unsui, but making this chapter is such a challenge for me. It's so fucking hard but at the same time it's really really interesting. My little brother has a little of Agon on him, he's such a talented selfish little prick I could cry every time my parents begin to compare us. But then again, he's not that bad ! Some of Agon's action is based on my lilbro here, lelelelel.

Anywaaaaay, thanks again for **COOKIE DA ROOKIE **for the continuous support! I'm really glad that you like Unsui's chapter, I do hope that you enjoy Agon's chapter! I assume Agon is one of your favorite characters? *hit* I CANNOT RELEASE MY SELF FROM THE GRAMMAR MISTAKE I'M FUKKEN SORRY *cries* I'm beginning to wait for your review every time I published a new chapter, Cookie :3!

And for **FOETIDA **DJHASHDSA YES HE KISSED HIM (ondacheek) maybe I can dive deep to Unsui because I am also the older sibling? I NEVER KNOW HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE A LITTLE SISTER OR BROTHER SO kyaakyaa how do you like this chapter?

May I say something?

Writing as Agon is tiring.

But it doesn't mean that I not enjoying it. _I think I've said this before *not sorry*_


	6. Chapter 6 Agon

**End of the Strings**

_Chapter __6__:__**Agon**_

**[GOU'S POV]**

* * *

_**What happened in the past that was painful**_

_**has a great deal to do with what we are today.**_

_**-**__William Glasser_

* * *

_Last year, my brother brought me to Tokyo Dome at Christmas, he said that I should see the man that sweep__s__ Japan's American Football in awe. He's a man that's loved by God, a man that has no weakness, a man that can do everything by his own, an unstoppable man, that born once in a century._

_**Kongo Agon.**_

_He was running like nothing can stop him on the field but Yamato Takeru, the Emperor, the Legendary Eye shield 21 from Notre Dame. His reaction is really fast, 0.11 second, a reaction speed that can not be attained if you're not born with it. _

_I was shouting his name, hoping for Kanto region to take the throne from the Kansai Emperor, Teikoku Alexanders, I keep shouting his name until my throat hurt. Seeing him running made me felt a chill down on my spines. He's truly a magnificent player, even though I keep thinking that he's an idiot for being such a selfish bastard, but I can't help to cheer for him, like all the people did. He's a freshman like me, but his skill is beyond compare, with the Dragon Fly that he and his brother played, Kanto finally can make Kansai trembled!_

_**This person! With this person! Kanto will surely able to steal the crown! **_

_But something happened before the match ended; _

_The senior of Shinryuuji got punched on the face by Agon-san. He punched him so hard that everyone could hear the sound of his fist met the cheek bone of the big man. The senior bleed, blood running from his nose and two teeth were gone from his gum. The blood dripped on the snow covered grass, the white snow becomes red. _

_Everyone became silent on that time, I can't say anything. What going on my mind was, '__**What the hell was he doing on the field?! Didn't he understand the consequence for doing that?! He's the only hope for Kanto!' **__But then he said something, something that changed my mind about his attitude, something that made me forget his arrogance._

"_**So you, trash, think that we will loose? You think that we can't do anything to win?!" **_[1]

_He was determined,_

_to win…_

_Although Kanto lost to Kansai that time, because Agon-san wasn't there anymore to play after he sent out by the referee for his action on the field to his senior, I begin to learn something._

_That this man, is not just an arrogant bastard._

_That this man, is not just a charismatic person._

_That this man, is also an athlete._

_After that day onwards, I keep visiting Kanagawa with my brother, just to see him play. Even though my brother's motive wasn't only for Agon-san anymore, since he's more interested to Unsui-san whom is more like him than Agon-san, but whenever we see Agon-san on the field, we believe that this team will win. It's an absolute win, and I believe that, even if he has an unforgivable attitude, Kanto, someday will be able to win against Kansai with him!_

_I believe that it will be 100% Shinryuuji's big win, but my brother said something different, when we saw them on the match against Deimon. When we finally see Agon-san played from the very first down of the match. _

"_**I heard that Kurita used to be a student of Shinryuuji… But he got kicked out because Sendoda Sumito… Chose Agon, even if he already handed the scholarship to Kurita…"**_

_That is true…_

"_**Then if that's the case, Deimon will win; they have the burden to show to Sendoda Sumito… That his decision of throwing Kurita away just because Agon is much more talented was wrong…"**_

_Aniue… The one who used to be kicked out from the team for his failure of stealing holding Teikoku's Running Back to score a touch down, I know that he has his regrets, because since that day, Sendoda Sumito becomes someone who praise a talent more than an effort. _

_But, even if Shinryuuji lost to Deimon with one score difference, I'm still…_

_**Believing that Agon-san… Will become a better person, and when that time comes, no one will be able to stop him. No one will be able to defy him.**_

_**Because he is the one that's chosen by God.**_

_**Because I can't stop looking at him, **_

_**not after I see him running on the field.**_

* * *

**Shinryuuji Male High School, Kanagawa – 5 PM**

I coughed as I walked outta the gym, my stomach hurts so bad I want to puke. My hand's grabbing my white shirt tightly, my feet are wobbly, it's really hard to walk, Agon-san really hits me hard, _gah, _it hurts it hurts. I bite my bottom lip to reduce the pain a little bit. Maybe I was being too much on him, but he's one of the most annoying people I ever met. Ever since I saw him on the field last year, he's so ruthless, not a good kind of ruthless, he's being a selfish bastard. Although when I watched him fight Shin from Ojo, I saw a different side of him. I know that Agon-san respected Shin, because Shin is also a chosen man, like Ikkyu. He's being serious when he played against Shin, Agon-san doesn't even care about the Golden Generation of Ojo, his eyes were for Shin only. He also showed a different treatment for Kid of Seibu Wild Gunmans [2].

_**I guess he actually had a sweet side too. **_

_**But calling other as trash, is unforgivable, and he was running away from the fact that Deimon beat him. **_

_**Case closed.**_

"You ok? You should lay down somewhere," Ikkyu helps me to go outta the gym, he's really a kind guy, even though he's shorter than me, he's still willing to helps me walking, which is, of course, hard for him since I am taller. I answered with a weak nod and point at the bench beside the field. Since everyone is still on the gym, the field is quiet now, and it's the best place to rest.

"Gou—!" Unsui-san runs to me, he helped Ikkyu to lay me down on the bench. _**Actually I don't need this much help, but, **_"Thank you, Unsui-san, Ikkyu," I smiled at them, "If Aniue doesn't ask what happened to me, please don't tell him anything, alright?" I winked weakly at both of them, Ikkyu sends a nod, but Unsui-san seems dissagree, when I mentioned _Aniue _his face becomes a little bit… surprised, and… _**Blushing? **_Oh well… "Unsui-san, I'll be alright, I just need a little rest, Aniue will be really panic seeing me like this, that's not good, right?"

"… I understand," Finally, he agreed to my plan, now I wonder where Aniue and Coach went to, they have been away since the field practice. _**Aah, **_my head is getting dizzy right now, my eyes feel weak, maybe I should try to close my eyes a little bit…

"Unsui-san, Ikkyu, I'll be fine by my own here, you guys should go back to practice…" I pulled Ikkyu's shirt a little bit, he gives me a worry look but I assure him that I'll be fine. He gives me an ok and goes back to the gym while jogging with Unsui-san. I can hear their footsteps fades away slowly, drifts by the wind.

_**The wind is nice…**_

_**Aah, time sure flies, it's already winter now… **_

_**Christmas Bowl will be here in a week…**_

_**Christmas Bowl…**_

_**An event that used to triggers Aniue's trauma… **_[3]

I chuckled as I try to rest my self on the wooden floor. That was 7 years ago… Everything is changed now. Everything…

"I'm going there tomorrow."

_**Huh?**_

_**Who's talking behind the shrine door…?**_

_**Aren't my team mates supposed to be training on the gym?**_

"Yeah, my friend can't take me to Osaka; I only have you that I can rely on."

I heard a familiar voice, it's really similar to Unsui-san, but this one has a deeper but playful tone when he talks, different from serious and calm tone that Unsui-san had. I can hear him laughing on the phone; praising the other person at the other side of the call, then this other person must be a girl. No doubt, the person who's behind the door is…

_**A…gon-san?**_

I tried to sit slowly and crawled to the door and peek inside.

_**It's him!**_

"What…are you doing here?"

"That's my words, trash."

He seems not surprised by my presence beside him. _**So he knew that I was here? **_"Why are you going to Osaka? Isn't that where Teikoku belong?" _**I smell something fishy here, he must've planned something. **_

"Mind your own business," he stood up and carries his bag, walking outta the shrine and takes the step down from the stairs.

"Wait a second— Agon! What are you scheming now?"

He stopped in front of the stairs, his hairs blown by the wind, making me able to see a little bit of his facial feature a little bit. He's looking serious. He puts in his hands inside his orange uniform, and then turned his face at me. He isn't mad. But he's definitely pissed off.

"You sure love to know what people are doing huh, trash."

"I do! Especially because you are an idiot when it comes to social interaction."

"Trash," he took off his glasses and glares at me, I feel chill down on my spines, _**he's really scary… I wanna run…! **_"I'll show you that I can beat those Deimon trashes, just you see." I can't breathe; his presence in front of me is too strong. He's definitely not someone who you want to be enemy with, but I can't stop messing around with him, I really can't. _**I want to see the better side of him!**_

"Then bring me with you, to Teikoku!"

_**What was I…?**_

"HAAA?!" He finally turned his whole body to my direction, "Are you nuts, trash? For fuck's sake, aren't you tired to running around me and Unko? Don't tell me you're really gay for both of us…" He looked at me with disgust on his face.

"N-NO! WHAT THE HELL! I'M NOT! NOT EVEN CLOSE TO GAY GOD DAMMIT AGON! I— MY BROTHER IS A JOURNALIST IN MONTHLY AMEFUTO TOO YOU KNOW! I— I WANNA HELP HIM SCOOPING TEIKOKU BEFORE CHRISTMAS BOWL!"

_**WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY WHAT THE HELL MOTHER OF—**_

"Then go there your self you gay trash! Dammit it's giving me a chill just by talking with you, stop denying that you're gay for Unko."

"WHY ARE YOU INSISTING THAT I'M GAY FOR UNSUI-SAAAAANNN?!"

_**WHY AM I TALKING TO HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE— **_

_**I wanna cry.**_

"Because no man ever lingers around Unko that much, either you're a stalker of Unko or gay for him," he smirked and shook his head to taunt me. _**I'm not only lingering around Unsui-san! **_"I also tailing on Ikkyu!" I talked back at him, glaring at him with my ponytail standing up furiously like a mad dog. [4]

"Then you gay for both, shit man, just don't gay for me," he took a bottle from his bag, opens the lid and drink it in front of me, "How about try sleeping with a girl?" he laughed at me and took one step away from the shrine.

_**This guy….!**_

"I'll meet you at Teikoku tomorrow! I will stop you from doing anything ridiculous!" I shouted at him who's already facing his back on me.

He didn't respond.

He just walked away from the shrine, to the long stairs down to the road.

_**What did I just say…? Why am I so stupid…? Why do I keep bugging in people's business? **_

_**Agon-san…**_

_**Is it wrong that I want to see the other side of you?**_

* * *

**Hidetada Residence, Yokohama, Kanagawa – 7 PM**

I arrived at home after practice, which, I didn't able to attend because of my incident with Agon-san on the gym. Fortunately Aniue wasn't there, so everything is fine. No one is home yet, I think I'll just rest on my room. I flop my self on my bed once I set my self inside my room. My room is dark, I didn't bother to turn on the light, I'll just go to sleep anyway. Today was tiring, opposing Agon-san was a bad idea afterall. He pushed me in front of my class room, he shoved me to the seats inside the classroom, and he punched me on my stomach at the gym. The fact that I'm still alive until now is probably a miracle.

_**His palm was so big…**_

It wasn't a palm that either me or Ikkyu has, it's… _**such a manly palm… **_"Wait! Wait why am I thinking about this?! Ahahaha—"

"Gou, are you home?"

"GYA! NO NO I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT HIS PALM!"

"Huh?"

_**Eh—**_

"A…Ani…ue… Y— you are home already?"

"Whose palm…? What? Wait a minute, did something happen today when I was busy talking with Sensei?"

_**KAAAH He is so sharp—**_

"No! No— I was only thinking about how big is Yamabushi-senpai's palm! You see, line men palms are big! I wonder if I can be a Line too!" I answered in panic; I don't even know what am I talking about right now. Aah, I'm always like this… Someday I'll reach my doom with this attitude.

"Oh… I thought you're interested to be a Receiver? Don't be silly, with that body, you'll be crushed in no time by those hunky Lines," Brother laughed at me and sit on my bed, he rubbed his palm against my forehead softly, ever since our parents move abroad 6 years ago, me and my brother are alone on this house. They wished to bring me with them but I don't want to leave my brother alone, not when he needed a family to support him after he kicked out from the team. My brother always spoil me, I can't remember a night without having him visiting my room at these hour.

_**Maybe I should tell him after all… But I don't want him to do something to Agon-san like the first day again… It wasn't Agon-san's fault.**_

_**It was just me, being selfish.**_

_**It was just me.**_

"I had a fight with Agon… W-well, it's a verbal fight!" I should not tell him about the punch, _**nope. **_I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled sheepishly at him, I hope he doesn't give a bad response.

"Hm… You two can't stop fighting, aren't you? This time you are the one who's seeking for trouble again, I assume."

"H—how did you know?"

"Everyone already knows that you and Agon fights everyday, every time we have a practice, do you think I'm blind?" He fixed his glasses and looking at me, his tone was serious, as if he said that he doesn't want me to do that anymore.

"S…sorry," I looked down in apology, "You know that I want to see him more… But his attitude is really ticking me off…" I sighed, rubbing my own head and lay my back on the bed again, I know I can't beat Aniue when it comes to reading people's mind.

"Then, anything else happened?"

_**This man is more annoying than me, isn't he?**_

"He said that… He wanted to go to Osaka tomorrow morning… I said to him that I wanna go with him," I covered my eyes with my right hand as I said that, _**of course Aniue won't allow me to do that, heck, Agon-san him self doesn't want me near him. **_

"Osaka? Don't tell me that dread wants to enter Teikoku to beat Deimon in Christmas Bowl."

"Seems so…" I throw my hand away from my head and tug on my brother's shirt, "Aniue… May I go with him? I— I mean, I can help you with interviewing Teikoku for the magazine too… And…"

"If it's about interview, I can go there by my self… You don't have to do that," _**As I thought… **_I pull my hand away from his shirt and rolled to the other way, facing my back to him, and covering my self with a blanket. _**Here I am, sulking again like a kid.**_

"I will pretend that I don't see anything when Mom called."

_**Huh?**_

I jumped from the bed and stare at him with disbelief, "W— will you let me go to Osaka?"

He smiled to me, and that smile means everything, "Just don't do anything silly."

* * *

**Yamato Station, Kanagawa – 5 AM**

Shinkansen, this will be my third time using it, but it will be my first time using it to Osaka. I'm wearing a red coat that Aniue gave me, with black jeans and a sneaker. Of course, ponytailed as always, Aniue told me not to cut it because he said that my ponytail is alive. To tell you the truth, I don't even know why on earth I'm doing this, if he wants to join Teikoku, that means he have to spend six months sitting on the bench because the 'six months unable to play after transferred to another school' rule. But this is Agon-san that we're talking about. He must have a way to do something about it. That's what I'm scared of, how if he do something illegal that made him have to deal with the association? If he broke the rule he could be disbanded from the American Football team…

_**Then it will be impossible for me to play on the same field with him next year…**_

Again, selfish reason. I'm idolizing him too much before I realize it… I'm already obsessed with him. With everything that he do.

"Haah…" I sighed and rest my back on the pole, my train will come in five minutes. I wonder what Agon-san uses to go to Osaka, if it's him, either hijacking his girl's car or using his girl's money on Shinkansen. Any options are highly possible.

"Trash, what the fuck? You really came to stalk on me?!"

_**Agon-san?!**_

"A— I told you it wasn't that! I'm helping my brother!"

_**HE'S HERE HE'S HERE!**_

"Shit head."

He's here… He rides on the same train as me! I feel like a girl who just met her crush. Wait. No, seriously, Agon-san is not my crush, I might consider him as my idol, but, if I entered Oujo, I will do this to Takami-san too, I'm not a thing like my brother to Unsui. I'm not. Just say, I'm his hardcore fan. He looks so cool and charismatic as always, just by standing here, he able to makes people look at him. His white jumper, his black shirt, his baggy jeans, his sunglasses, and his dread lock, everything rhymes perfectly with this guy. Even if he looks so hard to approach, that distant between an average person and him is what making him special. He's like something you can't touch but you want to approach, something that's too precious to be possessed but you really want it.

_**Wait what did I just…**_

I tried to put on a poker face, I hope I didn't make any weird faces but Agon-san just looking away from me.

_**Heh.**_

We stayed silent for the time being until the train comes, after I entered the train, I feel something that is too suspicious here. We're riding on the same train, Agon-san wasn't with a girl before, and we're entering the same Peron. These coincidences are too much to be called as coincidence. As if someone already planned it before.

_**I don't think Aniue did this… But he's the only one who knows that me and Agon-san are going to Osaka.**_

_**Nah, maybe God is being kind to me today.**_

I sit on my seat beside the window and hug my backpack, I look back at Agon-san who's searching for his seat. Maybe he's sitting on the seat near the door? The train is not really crowded today but still, chances of him sitting beside me are low. The seat in front of me is still vacant too, I wonder where his seat is. I looked back to search for him, but I don't see him anymore.

_**Oh… maybe he sits far away from me? I can't see him tho…**_

"What are you searching for, trash?"

He's behind me.

I froze for a second there.

Why this guy realized that I'm looking for him?

"I thought you couldn't find your seat and cry in the toilet," I answered with a straight face, trying my best to not look flustered in front of him, _**that would be embarrassing and he will keep calling me as gay trash. **_

"Listen, trash, just don't interfere with what I do."

"…" Does it mean that he is ok with me following him like this? "Sure," Does this mean that I can be slightly closer to him?

"Give me food," he demanded, his hand stretched to me. I only able to see his dreads and palm, but I'm feeling really happy. I handed him an onigiri that I made, because Aniue definitely can't cook, I always cook for my self and him, "Give me something more edible, trash."

"Don't complain, I cook better than you, just try it."

I can hear him grumble behind me, but he ate it anyway. My lips formed a smile, I never thought that I can be this close to him. To him that I adore.

With that, we stayed silent again for the next 25 minutes to Osaka. It was silent, but somehow, I feel like I'm getting closer to him. I'm getting closer to see who Agon-san really is.

_**He's not a bad person anyway.**_

* * *

**Osaka, 6 AM**

"OOSAKAAAA!"

"Shut up, dammit."

Here we are, setting a foot on Osaka, we're in front of the train station right now, since it's already six, I'm sure the morning practice already started. I keep giggling happily, not bothering Agon-san who's constantly complaining beside me, "So your girl will pick you up here? That's kinda convenient…" I asked him, kinda jealous because he had something luxurious like a car to ride on, while I have to wait for a bus.

"Girls want me," he carried his back pack and fixes his sunglasses before he walks to a white car that is parked beside the tree. There's a girl there, nice body, pretty face, long straight hair. I'm sure she's older, considering she's legal to drive already, after he putted his back pack inside the car, he walked towards me.

_**Hai?**_

"What… is it?"

"Remember what I said, trash."

"Yeah… I won't interfere…"

"Or I'll kill you."

I wonder what will he do there…? What if he really joins Teikoku…? I'm worried… If he really joins Teikoku, what will happen to Ikkyu and Unsui-san…? What will happen to Shinryuuji…?

I grabbed his jumper before he able to walk to his girl's car out of the blue. He turned his face at me, giving a scary look as if he's really tired of me and wants me to go now.

But I…

"Don't leave Shinryuuji… Everyone is counting on you…"

He stopped, somehow his eye becomes softer than before, he didn't resist anymore, he stopped.

"I've warned you…"

"If you really going to play with Teikoku… Then come back after you beat Deimon… Everyone will be sad if you go… you're not just he genius Agon that everyone wants; you're the part of the Naga… Yamabushi-senpai, really want to see you grow with the Naga… With Ikkyu, with Unsui-san, with Sanzo-san and the others…"

_**With me.**_

He stayed silent, not trying to do anything. I saw his back, his back that's really similar to Unsui-san, his back that hides many things that people don't understand. The back of a person that I want to be closer with.

"… Shut up, Trash."

He pulled his jumper from me, easily, he could've done that before but he let me talked.

"This is about a payback to what those trashes done to me."

He walked to the girl's car and closed the door, then I saw the car moving away from me.

_**Agon-san…**_

_**I know that the loss to Deimon hurts your pride.**_

_**It made a scar inside you.**_

_**I know that there are many things that you wanna do about it, but**_

_**Please don't go.**_

* * *

**[End of Chapter 6]**

* * *

**Footnote:**

**[1] **I FORGOT THE CHAPTER OF THIS EVENT but probably on Shinryuuji vs Deimon? Flashback of Agon and Unsui's first Dragon Fly.

**[2] **Yes, it's written as GUNMANS not Gunmen, also, Kid's portrait appeared on the people that Agon-san can't call trash in the Deimon vs Shinryuuji arc.

**[3] **See chapter three for more of this part!

**[4] **His ponytail seems alive indeed *killed*

* * *

**Review responses:**

**[COOKIE 3 3] **As I thought! Agon is one of your fav! Ah, I asked my friend whose better than me at grammar about this chapter (It'sReallyEmbarassingWhenHeReadsThis) so how did this one turn out? I'm trying my best to learn more about it grammar right now TT ^ TT ah also, head canons mostly I found on tumblr!

**[FOETIDA YAAHAAAA] **I'M SORRY FOR NO LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER WEEWOO AS I PROMISED But I decided that next chapter will be Agon's so maybe *wink wink* AGONNEEDSTOBEINSANEFIRST

* * *

**Author's note:**

GOU! DOWN! *table flips everything* Hello readers! It's so hot in my country nowadays, I wonder when will rain start to pour? Oh, I also have an announcement that I have nothing to do beside working as an editor in a game magazine until June next year, because the Master Degree that I've chosen only available next year TT ^ TT so I'll be having so much time to read and write, and hopefully, within the time being, my skill will be improved so this story will be enjoyed by more people. Gou… Is not as easy I thought he will be. It's quiet hard compared to Agon, because I have to adjust him here and there, and also thinking the feed back from the others (mostly Agon), I do realize that Ikkyu is kinda OOC here? Isn't he? But Gou is a Receiver, so they should get along, like how he gets along with Monta. *I'm sorry* NANINUNENO SO UH…but unfortunately, I'm having a writer's block right now, well, not quiet a block, more to too many ideas, I have to sort them and kills ideas which is useless *shot dead* It's kinda hard to choose which to be written and not, I'm really sorry for the longer delay on the update! I made a little change to the story telling by adding time and the place, what do you think?

This chapter seems too cheesy and Agon seems too soft on the last part.

…

*bury self*

Ah also, I would like to thank your for the 150+ hits on my story! Thank you very much, everyone! I saw on the graph that most of the readers come from USA— Also, someone from France and Spain read this fic too waaah I'm so happy! Thank you very much for spending your time on _End of the Strings!_

Of course, once I again, I would like to receive feedback from readers, bad or good opinion are allowed! So that I can make a better story, and for you, Guests, you can leave a comment too!

_This chapter should be in Gou's POV but it's titled "Agon" and the whole chapter is about talent and Agon. I'm really sorry__, I also thought that my "Author's note" corner always seems so long and pointless but I really love to talk and share what I'm thinking, so. EHEHEH I'm sorry, every journalist sure loves to talk._

* * *

_**P.S:**_

Agon who just wakes up after a hangover andafuckwithachick looks so hot. See it on Shinryuuji vs Ojo on the Spring Tournament. He's hot as fuck. GDI.


	7. Chapter 7 The Encounter

**End of the Strings**

_Chapter __7__:__**The Encounter**_

**[AGON'S POV]**

_**Love not always come in a romantic way.**_

_**-**__Anonym_

* * *

_Talented people like me are born to rule, we are born to show the mediocre people that we are the rules. We are born to show those trashes that they live to serve us. _

_**Nothing else.**_

"_**Why is Eyeshield 21 there?! Then who marks Agon?!"**_

"_**What a surprising strategy from the tower control of Deimon! No one is marking Agon!" [1]**_

_**That kind of humiliation.**_

_I won't let those trashes walk even further, not after what they done to me. They have to die, and no one should kill them before me. __**No one.**_

* * *

**Osaka – 6 AM**

The chick that I called yesterday afternoon picked me up in front of the train station, she is not that pretty but not ugly either, she was my one night stand partner when I visited this place last year. Her body is nice tho, I hope she has better face, but as long as she's not ugly, any girls are fine. I don't want ugly girls to linger around me. I walked down from the stairs which is made from a brick colored ceramics, it was clean, not as clean as the one in Tokyo, but not as disgusting as the stairs at the school. _**Well, they are disgusting because they reek of male sweats. **_

"OOSAKAAA!"

_**God dammit, this gay trash.**_

This guy is serious when he said that he wanted to go to Osaka with me. He's so annoying I wish I could send him to pit of hell now. But my priority is sending Deimon there first, after that this gay trash will go. He keeps giggling like a little kid on their first field trip, his ponytail is wagging like a dog tail when they're happy. … Something is just weird on this world.

I ignored him who's whining about going to Teikoku with a bus while I'm going with a car, and leisurely walk to the girl I've called. She's there, waving her pretty hand on me, _**she's dressing up for me, huh?**__** Well too bad, I'm not in the mood to sleep with you. **_I put my bag on the front seat beside her, not bothering to hear her chatter and greetings, just putting up a charming smile that will make her quiet.

I was about to enter the car when I realized that thatg gay trash is looking at me, _**what the hell. **_Maybe I should warn him a little bit more? With that, I decided to walk towards him, and warn him once again, that he _**should not interferee.**_

"Don't leave Shinryuuji... Everyone is counting on you..."

**...**

I stopped, and not resisting from him. It's not like I don't know that anyone is counting on me. Of course they are, I'm the key of their ultimate winning. I am.

"I've warned you..." I said to him with a serious tone.

"If you really going to play with Teikoku... Then come back after you beat Deimon.."

_**Why should I?**_

"Everyone will be sad if you go..."

_**What kind of reason is that?**_

"You're not just the genius Agon that everyone wants, you're part of the Naga..."

_**...**_

I closed my eyes, I won't admit that what he say was true. I won't. _**Part of a team, you said? **_No, it's not exactly like that. I never feel that way ever since I join that team. I never. I told him to shut up without looking at him.

_**Deep inside,**_

_**I understand that I'm part of the team.**_

_**But my pride,**_

_**Won't ever admit it.**_

I pulled my self from him and walk back to the girl's car. Shutting the door and order her to go to Teikoku. She asked me why but I don't bother to answer, I don't care, my priority now is to beat Deimon by joining Teikoku.

"_**You're part of the Naga..."**_

I closed my eyes as I force my to sleep, I don't want to think about what he just said to me... Even though I understand that it was true...

* * *

**Teikoku, Osaka – 6:30 AM**

"Wait, a second, Agon! Do you think other people are taxi?!" The girls shouted to me, protesting that what I did from her is just sleeping on her car. _**It's your fault for allowing me to hop on your car, bitch, you could've rejected it. **_I slammed her car door and walk inside the school. It was pretty big, the yard, the statues. I bet the owner of this school really love flashy things, huh? I asked some chicks that lingers around the school to bring me to the football field, of course, they help me in an instant, after all, who's able to reject me?

Once I set my foot inside the stadium, _**yeah shit, they build their own stadium for American Football**_**, **I saw people with football jerseys running around the field, I remember some of them, I played against them last year. I walk closer to them when a bald man, as bald as Sanzo, step in to my way. _**Trash. **_I grabbed his head and shoved him to the side, he yelped about me grabbing his hair. _**Idiot, he doesn't have any hair. **_When that bald trash shoved and yelped, everyone on the field is looking at me. With a smirk, I said, "Rejoice, trash, I came here to join with Teikoku."

They're looking at me with confusion, the team captain walk towards me and said, "You're Kongo Agon right? I remember you and Ikkyu rejected Teikoku immediately when we scouted you last year."

"That was last year, trash, now I want to beat Deimon."

"But you have to follow the six months rules..." their pretty Quarter Back added.

"Haa? Then do something about it, trash," I don't even bother to flirt with her, like I always did to pretty girls.

"Quiet a hot blooded young man whe have here, eh?" _**Ah, there's someone who finally talk with a sense, **_"Here's the deal, if you can beat me in one on one battle, we promise you that we'll do something about it."

"That's a deal that I want to hear," without another chit-chat, I began to strip and wear my football uniform and walked inside the field. I can hear some people protested behind me, saying that the one who asked me for a duel is too kind to me. _**Hah. **_Trashes, just say that he's the only one who make sense here, they need someone like me to beat Deimon.

"Ok, if you can stop me from making a touch down, you win."

"Bring it on."

That's when I finally feel that I made a wrong decision.

At first, he only run towards me with an incridible speed, but of course, I'm anticipating it and run towards him, preparing for a tackle. He take a step to the side and change his course in an instant, hell, this trick is getting old. With my God Speed Impulse I'm able to stop him with my tackle, right on his ribs.

_**Hah, my win.**_

"I'm sorry, but it's my win," that man whispers on my ear, "RRRAH!"

Fear. Danger.

I feel that.

I jumped to steps away in an instant. Sensing an incridible fear along my body, sensing a dangerous beast that's going to crush me in a second. I retreated.

"You're a refined warrior beneath that beast skin, aren't you, Agon-kun?"

It's obvious, I can not win against this man. I took off my helmet without anymore chatter, and look straight at him. _**This man is not an ordinary man.**_

"You felt that you can't beat me so you stepped back, pretty impressive," he offers me a handshake.

"Hmph..." I ignore his offer, "There's no way Deimon can beat you," he smiled in such a way that I sense another danger coming from him, "Keeping your cool face huh? Dirty bastard," I chuckled and walk towards my bag, stripped again and changing my clothes. Without anymore word I walked away from the stadium, _**time to go home empty handed? Hah...**_

"So there's a man that you can't handle, huh, Agon?"

_**Hell. **_

"What the fuck are you doing here, trash?" _**This gay trash really, really is stalking me right now, I'm positive about that.**_

"I told you, I came here to take an interview on Teikoku Alexander," he jumped in front of me with a grin, "I got the appointment, unfortunately, not today tho."

"Why should I care?"

"You don't have any schedule right? Let's play around here a little!"

"I want to train."

"But aren't you going back tomorrow?"

"I don't need to go back to Tokyo to train, trash."

"Then come with me! I've booked a room for us! They have gym on the hotel."

This guy is really asking me to sleep at the same room as him? With a man like him? WITH A MAN?

"You're seriously a sick gay trash."

"Well, here's the address of the hotel and the spare key," He forcefully handed me a key and a paper, "I'll go there now, if you want, you can come later, don't play around with girls," with that, he ran away while holding his blue back pack. He stopped a taxi and jumped in before he looked back at me who's still standing in front of Teikoku. _**What is this deja vu?**_

"Agon, are you really not coming with me? I will pay for everything that you want..."

_**...**_

I don't know what's going on my head right now. I walked towards the taxi, kicked him in, and sit beside him. I can see his eyes widened and a big smile formed on his face. He giggled as I slammed the door, ordered the driver to go to the hotel he booked.

"I told you not to interferee."

"But I didn't do anything when you had a duel."

I sighed and throw him a _whatever _look, then I lump my head on the window, trying to sleep once again. It seems like I've been running away from every thing, am I? I thought I would never run away from anything. But maybe..

_**Just maybe...**_

_**This trash were true.**_

_**I was running away from the defeat that I've suffered.**_

_**Am I?**_

* * *

We arrived at the hotel about 20 minutes after we ride the taxi, of course, that gay trash is paying for everything. _**Hm... If he really bring that much money, maybe I can use him for something... Later. **_He pulled me from the taxi while I groaned lazily and shove him away from me. He gave me an angry look and showed me a card. A gold card. A gold credit card.

"If you want me to pay your everything with this, you should be a good boy today."

"...Trash."

"I can't hear you, I have a name."

I smiled to him, not a sincere one, of course, and took off my sunglasses. For the sake of him paying everything. I patted his shoulder and give him a friendly hug on his neck, _**ew, I should say, but for the money, I think being a 'good kid' for once is not bad either. Money always able to change my mood anyway. **_"Gou-kun, then." I called his name while staring at him. I can see him surprised by my action, he looked away from me, but I still can see his cheek, and ear. Red.

"..." This trash... he can't be a real gay, can he? "Wait a second here, fucker, are you really gay?" I pushed him away with the thought on my head. Even if you got money I won't dare to stay around you if you're gay, dammit.

"Of course not!" He throws a bestial glare on me and turned face away from me then proceed to enter the hotel. Yeah… I should buy that word for now. If he starts to make a move, I'll kill him, as simple as that.

The hotel that he booked wasn't a bad one, it was luxurious, I bet it is 4 starred. I followed him to the elevator and stayed right behind him inside the place, there is always people like him who wants to be fooled by me. But I must admit, he's the first man that wants to spend so much money for me, and his brother. Not to mention that the shinkansen ticket was from him. He threatened me. That coach knows how to threaten a person like me. I won't fall for his trap anymore. I sighed softly when the gay trash looked at my direction, I throw him a _'what?' _and he just smiled, saying that there's nothing that I should be worried about. _**I'm not worried.**_

Our room was perfect, I'm sure it costs more than 8000 yen per night. We have big bathroom, large TVs, grt views, and other premium facilities, minus girls whom I can fuck. I looked around inside the room and praised the gay trash for choosing such an elegant room. But I cursed when I saw something in front of the TV.

"Damn trash! What is the meaning of this?!"

There's only one queen bed.

One bed.

One.

"All the two beds room are booked, you should be glad we have a room in this hotel at weekend," He speaks while he rummaging through the room, searching for something that he catches his deep brown eyes, "If you don't want to sleep with me, I can sleep on the sofa, don't worry."

"You must."

I can hear him sighed, not my fault, trash, who wants to be on the same bed with another man? I lay my self on the bed, it was the best bed I ever lay on. This kind of bed is really nice when you have a chick and alcohol around you. I tried to jump on the bed, _**it's not even squeaking**_, perfect. If only I can make that gay trash send me a woman, or I could as Saori to drop by?

"Pervert, you're thinking about fucking a girl there, aren't you?"

"So?"

"…I'm also on this room!"

"Aah? You could go out and play."

"I paid for this room!"

"You're the one who invites me here."

_**THUMP!**_

He threw his big back pack on my face, of course, I managed to punch it away to the wall, making a loud thud both on the wall and the carpet floor, "What was that for, trash?" I glared at him and sit on the bed, ready to stand up and beat him to a pulp.

"Manner!"

"Do I have to?"

"Why are you always shoving people away from you?!"

"Ha?"

_**Now what the fuck is he talking about?**_

"You only hang out with the girls… You never hang out with the team…"

What's his problem? Does it matter if I hang with them or not? Fucking with chicks is better than hanging out with other male, "Why do I have to?"

"….."

"Tell me, trash."

"Because…" He paused, I can see he hesitates to say it, he rolls his eyes and his throat made a gulp, his face reddens a little while he clutched on to his white shirt with OSAKA print on it, "I want to be your friend…"

_**Say what?**_

"I want to be your friend! I want to know more about you!"

This…

Is the first time for anyone to say that they want to be my friend.

I'm speechless, what am I able to do is just laughing at him, louder and louder until my stomach hurts. He asked me what's so funny about that, and I keep laughing. Who the fuck want to be my friend?

"I'm serious!"

"Don't fuck with me."

"I really want to be!"

"Why the fuck you want to be friend with a man like me?!"

_**Don't you see that I'm such a terrible man to get along with?! Even more terrible than that demon trash!**_

"Because… Because…"

"It was just an excuse, right?"

"NO! I'm serious! I really want to see more of you! I believe that you're a good guy! Unsui-san, Ikkyu, and Yamabushi-senpai believe it too!"

_**Me? A good guy? Stop messing with me. **_

_**You don't know anything!**_

When I realize it, I'm already pinned him to the wall, grabbing his shirt up and glaring at him furiously. I grit my teeth in an attempt to not punching his face, or hurting him. _**His brother warned me, not to hurt him, but heck, maybe I won't able to do that. **_I pushed his chest to the wall with my arm, I can feel him unable to breathe properly when I pressed him. He asked me to stop, but I keep pressing his chest. _**I'm terrible.**_

"I'm—sorry—"

_**Why the fuck you say sorry?!**_

"Go to hell, trash," But I said the opposite, I can see a single tear rolling down from his eyes, to his cheek, then to the jaw. There's a side of me that want me to stop, but more of me deny it and keep torturing him. Making him coughing like a sick man.

"I only want to… Be friend—"

…_**..**_

"Why…" I loosened my grip on his shirt, but still pinning him on the wall, both of my arm are resting on the wall, "Tell me, why you want to be my friend?"

"Do I…" he coughed, "have to had a reason…?" he stared at me with teary eyes due to lack of air, still coughing, still looking for air to breathe. Some of the tears rolled down to his jaw, his fair skinned jaw. It drips through his neck, then to his collar bone, slowly, and it tempted me…

to lick it.

_**What—**_

I jumped back before I answered him, he looked at me with confuse on his eyes. _**What did I just thought?! **_I rushed to the sofa to take my jacket and wear my shoes.

"A-agon, where are you going?!"

I didn't answer him. I don't even want to look at him.

I can't help but form a blush on my face.

It was dreadful.

It was…

_**I was thinking about licking his neck.**_

He grabbed me on my arm but I kicked him away from me, I run to the door and shut it hard, hard enough for anyone in the corridor to hear it. I run, and run until I reach the front of the hotel.

_**What the fuck…**_

_**What the fuck…! **_

I kicked a stone in front of me and take my phone from my jeans, calling Saori and ask her to pick me up here. I should…

_**I should clear my mind. I should.**_

_**That was just a crazy thought. That was.**_

_**Right…?**_

**[End of Chapter 7]**

* * *

**Footnote:**

**[1] **Shinryuuji vs Deimon Arc

* * *

**Review responses:**

**[FOETIDA] **THANK YOU FOR ANOTHER REVIEW—How do you like this chapter? IPUTSOMESPICEONIT

* * *

**Author's note:**

200 hits?! Everyone, thank you very much! I never imagined that my story will be viewed more than 200 times—I *sobs* I should celebrate it with making Agon actually do something pervert next chapter, maybe. AHAHAHA yes, everyone, next chapter is still from Agon's POV. I need to settle his mind before moving to Iori, probably. I'm beginning to enjoy writing as Agon right now, I do! He's really interesting to be written as / I'm really happy that I actually could make him pass this gay non gay phase. Next chapter will be full of F word. I'm sure of it, I'm sorry in advance.

Oh, and I wanna say hello to DreamRO! Thank you for following this story and for liking Agon x Gou! Do you like this chapter?

As always, review is always needed, oh btw, if you had an Agon x Unsui fic or doujinshi that I could read, please link me one! I would really appreciate it, because I need to see how Agon do things as gay –hit- But please don't send me AgonSena, ok? AgonHiru is… fine, but no lemon for them please, AgonRui is perfectly fine like AgonUnsui. ^ 0 ^ ! See you next chapter everyone! I love you~~

**Athira**


	8. Chapter 8 Friend

**End of the Strings**

_Chapter __8__:__** Friend**_

* * *

**[AGON'S POV]**

* * *

_**It doesn't matter who my father was**_

_**it matters who I remember he was.**_

_**-**__Anne Sexton_

* * *

_There is no gay word in my dictionary, there is not even a single place for that G word on my head. I'm always there with the girls. Big boobs, big ass. Perfect girls. They all want me, I can pick any of them. _

_But then again, I was never actually satisfied with them, all of them are similar, easy to tame, easy to hop on, easy to be used. No one actually stand in front of me and yell, well if they do, I never hesitate to punch their face till they get ugly._

_That man with the long straight brunette hair and dark brown eyes, ruined everything._

_He was hopeless when I pinning him on the wall, he was coughing, panting, breathing unevenly, and with a weak, trembling, and broken voice, he said._

"_**I'm sorry."**_

_A single drop of tear rolled down on his cheek, mixed with the sweats __that was __dripp__ing __from the side of his fore__head when it reached his perfectly shaped jaw__.__ His fair skin became red, cheek, chin, jaw, ears, neck. Every part of his body that I could see was entirely covered by a delicious color of red. _

_I knew that the tear he shed wasn't solely coming from the __huge __physical pain that he felt when I pressed his chest to the wall with my elbow._

_I can feel it._

_I can feel his heart beat on my arm._

_I'm not that heartless to not able to see that._

_He was saying sorr__y __ for making me mad._

_He was saying sorry because he made me furious._

_He was saying sorry because he cares about me._

* * *

**Saori's Room, Osaka – 4 PM**

I woke up by a loud thud that I heard on the floor, my hand moved down from my bare chest and looked for the thing that fell. It was my cell phone.

"Shit…"

I sit and take my cell phone from the white tiled floor, the only thing I hope is for my phone not to be broken. It will be a complete disaster if it does, although I can ask Saori who's sleeping naked beside me to buy me another phone.

"_**I will pay for everything if you can be a good boy today!"**_

_**Fuck…**_

_**Why I remembered him again…?**_

After I ran from the hotel I asked Saori to pick me up and bring me to her room. I screwed her. Rough. It was probably the roughest that I ever done. But all I can remember was…

_**I wasn't thinking about Saori.**_

I couldn't remember chanting her name when I please her, while, on the other hand, she could not stop shouting my name on the one roomed apartment that she has been living for 5 years. I couldn't remember looking at her face either. I was closing my eyes shut when I pumped her. Still using my sunglasses, not bother to take off my clothes or hers. We just fuck.

But I wasn't there. I was only looking for someone, for a girl, to be screwed. To make sure, to clear my mind, that I wasn't gay.

Not even 0.0000000000000000000000000001%.

_**Probably because his skin color…**_

_**Not really tho…**_

But in the end, I still can't get his face outta my mind, I still can't get his jaw line, his collar bone, his…neck, outta my mind.

I shrugged and looking at the mirror beside Saori's bed. My face was awful. I remembered drinking some cans of beer while fucking her. She did too. My head feels a little bit numb as I opened my clam shell phone, there was eight missed call and ten e-mails. _**Who the fuck…?**_

**Missed call list –**

**Unko-chan (3)**

**Mom (1)**

**Unknown number (4)**

_**Who's this Unknown number…?**_

**Received e-mails list –**

**Unko-chan [Subject: Have you eat?]**

**Mom [Subject: Mom will go abroad tomorrow]**

**gocchiburi [Subject: I will be waiting]**

**Unko-chan [Subject: Don't do anything foolish]**

**gocchiburi [Subject: I'm sorry]**

_**and other Unko-chan mails.**_

_**Who's this Gocchiburi guy—?**_

_**Gocchi…**_

_**Go…**_

…_**..Oh.**_

It was the gay trash, I hesitated to open his e-mails, I hesitated to remember his presence anymore. Not after what I've done to him, not after the thought of me licking his neck. I sighed and throw my phone to the bed, decided not to check those e-mails. I bet he asked to Unko for my number and e-mail address.

I stand and fixed my pants, taking my belt and buckle it on my pants, then take my shirt that is laying messily on the floor, along with some cans of beers that I've been drinking on the afternoon. I didn't realize that Saori took off my shirt, I must've been drunk. My head feels the dizziness again when I try to walk, _**aah… **_I sit back on the bed and shake Saori from her _beauty sleep, _"Oi, get me an aspirin."

"Just take it your self from my drawer beside the mirror…" She answered lazily. I could've forced her more to take it from me, but fortunate for her, I'm not in the mood to kill a girl, not literally, of course. I yawned and reached the pretty white drawer beside the Victorian-esque mirror, rummaged inside the steel drawer, but I couldn't find any aspirin.

"Oi… I couldn't find one," I groaned and shook her again, this time I asked her to take it for me. She protested and said that I should find it by my self. _**Hell no, I couldn't find it, **_"I said, I couldn't find it."

"Geez! You're so useless!" She covered her chest with the blanket as she stood up and grumpily walk to the drawer. Magic. She could find it in one go and tossed it to me, "You're only good at fucking, you don't even bother to show a good manner to me."

"You wanted to fuck with me anyway," I take the water bottle from my bag and drink it with the pills that Saori got me. I can hear she mad at me for saying that word, but that's the truth. I said I wanna fuck and she said ok, what's wrong with that?

"You should just die!"

"What did you just say?" I glared at her, this time, I won't let her slip that easily, "Damn bitch, don't think that you're a great girl just because you're older than me."

"Kya!" She yelped when I pulled her hair, _**this bitch should know a manner when she talks to me—**_

_**RIINGG RIIINGGG!**_

"Who the hell…?" I pushed Saori away and looked at my cell phone, it was the unknown number again, … although I already guessed who's the owner of this unknown number, "What the fuck do you want, gay trash?"

"Gay trash?"

_**Huh?**_

I heard a familiar voice, but... _**this voice isn't the gay trash's**_

"Oh so you are not with my brother right now, aren't you?"

"Oh... the new coach."

"Not 'oh the new coach', dipshit, where's my brother?"

_**Damn.**_

"I don't know."

"I swear I could just punch your arrogant face right now, his phone is off and I asked you to stay with him, where are you now? Fucking with a chick?"

"For nothing's sake, why would I baby sit your damn brother?"

"Because I paid for the everything."

"I didn't ask you to pay for anything," my voice become more serious this time, _**seriously, stop bugging me**_,"I didn't ask for you trash little brother to give me anything either, what are you guys' problem with me?"

"But you did say yes when I asked you to _stay _with my brother."

"...Tck."

"Listen, Agon, why is it so hard for you to be friend with him? He's not a guy who will be a hindrance for you, why can't you be friend with him like you did with Ikkyu?"

"Because he's a trash."

"Is he? Don't you know how talented he is? He's not slower than you on 40 yard dash, Ikkyu is teaching him without any difficulty, and Un-chan has _no _difficulty giving him passes."

"…"

"Stop running away, he believes that you are more than a jerk ass."

_**Beep Beep**_

The call ended, I'm still holding the phone in my ear, I didn't say anything to complain, in fact _**I realized that he is right, **_I already knew that the gay trash is… after all, not a mediocre guy who puts lots of effort to be a master in everything, I already knew that, but…

What matters for me now…

_**Is the fact that I had a thought for licking his damn neck.**_

I cursed under my breath and wear my baggy jacket, fixing the buckle on my pants and grab my back pack from the floor, Saori asked me where am I going but I didn't bother to answer her and just walk away from her room after pushing her away from me when she tried to grab me.

"_**I wanna be your friend…!"**_

_**Friend…huh?**_

I stepped outside her apartment and quickly stop a taxi then ordered the driver to go to the hotel. I rested my head on the window, and wondering… _**Does it matter…? Does it really matter? Does it really matter if I really wanted to screw him? **_Shit, of course it _does matter, _why would I want to sleep with a _man _when there are girls to screw with?

_**Then why I go back to 'take care' of him if it does matter for me?**_

"_**Friend…!"**_

…

_**Yeah… Maybe it doesn't matter after all…**_

* * *

I pulled the card which is the key to the room that the gay trash got me before we came here, I finally, _finally, _decided to _take care _of him. I'm not scared with his big brother but, that man know how to use me. I sighed before I opened the door, expecting him running towards me and give me a tackle of happiness, but, it's quiet. I looked around on the bathroom, probably he's taking a shit there, _**nope, not here. **_Then moving on to the living room, maybe he's watching a sitcom, I don't know why but I think guys like him loves to watch sitcom, but also _**nope, he's not here either. **_

_**It's weird, it's too quiet… Don't tell me he committed suicide?**_

The last place that I haven't searched is the bedroom. _**Hh… Please, **_it will looks like a gay story if I found him laying on bed, sleeping with eyes full of tears and other gay stuff. _**I don't want to be gay-er than this, for fuck's sake.**_

With much hesitation, I peeked inside the bedroom, the first thing that I saw is the elegant brown carpet which is still looking as clean as new, so I scratched the probability of him cutting his hand for a suicide which will make a blood stain on the carpet. The second thing that I saw is the bed, the pillow is still there when I left it, so... he's not on the bed. _**Seriously where is he— **_

"Agon...?"

**His voice.**

I turned around and I saw the person that I've been looking for, standing in front of the door that he haven't managed to shut.

He's here.

"You're... back?"

**... **

"No shit, Sherlock," I answered huskily, as I threw my back pack away to the sofa.

He's covering him self with a bath towel, his hair is wet, he's topless under the towel, some of the water droplets still flowing from his jaw.

_**God dammit.**_

I can't help but remember the time when I left, the time when I actually had my eyes on his jaw. The reason why I leave this place, and now I'm back with the same thing? EVEN WORSE? _**Hell no. Hell no. Hell no. **_As if my _**hell no **_inside my head is not helping at all, I keep staring at him with my eyes under my 350.000 yen google. I keep telling my self that _I WON'T BE GAYER THAN THIS _but I can't stop looking at him. I can't.

My head is still messed up, all the things that I had done today, all the emotions that over flowing me today. It's enough. I had enough of this.

"I had enough of this shit…"

"A…gon?"

"_**he believes that you are more than a jerk ass."**_

"Stop messing with me…!"

I pushed him to the door, and make it shut with his back slamming hard on it. He flinched and yelped, I grabbed his hair and shove the back of his head to the wooden door of our room. _**Don't you know that I'm an absolute jerk ass? Why the fuck you think so highly about me?! Stop being a masochist like Unko! Stop looking at me with those eyes, why don't you mad at me?! Stop being so kind to me, dammit! **_

"I'll show you how bad I can be, trash…" I pulled his hair harder, "Until you never think that I'm more than a jerk ass anymore," he gritted his teeth in pain, "I know you can fight back, why don't you?" I pressed his shoulder with my free hand, hard enough to make him scream from the pain he suffered, "Why don't you say anything, trash?!"

"B-because you were in pain!"

"Me? In pain? Stop talking like you know me!"

_**He's right. I'm in pain. I'm in pain. This shit all started since Unko gave up. Since I took Unko's dream, since I screwed his passion for everything. Since then he's being too kind to me, since then he never actually mad at me, since then he's been forgiving me. I hate it, I hate it so much I want to be the worst thing alive so that someday Unko will be mad at me. **_

_**I want him to be mad, I want him to stop hiding things from me.**_

_**And now this trash is telling me like he knows everything about me.**_

"But you are! Agon is not a bad person!"

"Damn shit, I am!"

"Are not!"

_**Damn trash! **_

"Why can't we be friends?!"

—

"Ha…hahah…" I loosened my grip on him, "Why can't we be friends, you said?" I pulled his white robe and shoved him to the sofa, I took off the robe from his body and use it to tie both of his hands up, I can see his body clearly right now. He's only with a trunks, his skin is still quiet humid, he had a nice toned body of an athlete, his stomach is well trained. He's struggling, _**finally, **_he tried to kick me but I catch his leg and lean it towards him, making me have an easy access to his thigh. I definitely don't know what am I doing now, not that I actually want to care about it. His words drive me nuts.

"Agon what are you doing?!"

"You said that you wanna be my friend, you would do anything for that right?"

I rubbed his thigh slowly with my fingers, giving him quiet a guilty pleasure sensation. His body reacted, his back arched a little bit as he keeps saying _no _to me.

"You would do anything, right?"

"This is not what friend will do to another!"

He's still trying to kick me, but I managed to stop him and lean my body closer to him. I will show him that his choice is wrong, and what he said wasn't true.

"Some friends do this with another."

I buried my head on his neck, biting it, licking it, making him struggle more, but I didn't flinch a single bit. I keep on teasing his fair skinned neck with my mouth, I don't care anymore if this is actually gay or not, but I just want to stop this damn trash for thinking about me as a better person. Of course, I don't wanna do it, of course most of my head saying that I should stop, but I can't. I keep loosing my body control whenever he's trying to hurt me with his kick, I can hear him grunting and moaning at the same time, he keeps on saing _no _and _stop _to me, I can hear his plea for every seconds.

But I can not stop.

"Agon… please forgive me—"

…**..**

"Forgive me—"

…**..**

"Agon…"

His voice trembles.

"Please…"

I stopped.

"I will stop asking for you to be my friend…"

I can see him crying.

"So please stop hurting your self… Agon that I know is not a bad person like what people said!"

"Why you…"

_**Why does he believes me so much…**_

"Why the fuck are you believing me so much?!"

"Because I've been looking at you since last year! I've been looking at you, at you only!"

"Why…"

"Because Agon is not as heartless as you may seem!"

…_**.**_

"Shut up…"

"A…gon…?"

My chest feels weird, my face feels hot, my heart pumped more as it should be.

"Shut up…"

I'm almost there, I'm almost letting it out. But I shoved it away and looking at the other side. I sit on the floor without helping him untying his hand. I stay silent and didn't say anything, or else, I will let it out. I will let a damn tear flow just because his words. I'm denying that. I'm denying that I almost cry because of his words. I'm denying that I actually letting him in hitting my weak spot. I don't want him to see this. I don't want to believe that I'm lost to him.

"Agon…"

I can feel his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't shove it away. Not now.

"See…? You're not a bad person after all…"

_**Fucker.**_

"I told you to shut up."

"Eheheh, you're being _tsundere _now," He sits beside me, staring at me with his eyes like nothing happened before, "Do you feel better…?" He tilted his head and smiled at me.

I can't say I'm feeling worse. But I also can't say it with my mouth.

"Alright then… You must be tired, me too! I've been swimming for hours! It was cold…"

"What do you want now…"

"Let's take a rest, shall we?" He smiled to me and laying his head on my shoulder, "Don't shove me away, we're friends right?"

I can not fight back, both of my body and my mind are tired, exhausted, and I'm not in the mood to fight anymore. I let his hair dangling on my shoulder, I let him rest on my shoulder. I let him went through in to my heart. I let him know me, I let him know me better than I am. I let someone else beside Unko inside me.

I lost.

"Heheheh, finally I can be your friend."

…

_**Shut up.**_

And what I can hear after that was just him snoring softly.

* * *

_**Maybe I'll let you be my friend, maybe I'll let you to do anything that you like to me.**_

_**But what I feel afterwards is not as simple as friendship.**_

_**I lost to you.**_

_**And you have to take responsibilities for winning over me.**_

* * *

**[End of Chapter 8]**

* * *

**Review responses:**

**[Cookie-the-Rookie] **HELLO COOKIE PLS DON'T PRAISE ME SO MUCH I COULD CRY WITH THIS CHAPTER OK I FEEL LIKE I FUCKED HIM UP IN SOME POINT HERE I FUCKED HIM UP I CRIED COOKIE I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT GIVING A PERFECT AGON

**[Kaoru] **NO KISS ON THIS CHAPTER SORRY TO DISSAPOINTED YOU HAH

**[DreamRO] **HEY UH DID I MESS THIS CHAPTER UP? I CRIED SO HARD

**[Foetida] **THIS IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE I CAN ASSURE YOU

I'm sorry for all the caps. I finally finished this chapter and I wanna cry because Agon.

* * *

**Author's note:**

GYAAAA GYAAAA GYAAA

That's the only thing that I can say when I finally, FINALLY finished this chapter. I had a hard time, deciding what will Agon do next, I keep reading Agon gay stuff and Agon is actually so soft Idontknowwhattodo myheartcannot HAHIIH. I… I keep erasing things when I'm writing this. I really don't want to make Agon gay that fast. Really. So I made him a little harsher here than he in the past chapters, you know, when you don't want to admit what you feel, you must be feeling a little bit mad right? Like, _I don't like me doing this kind of stuff but I can not stop, what the hell is wrong with me?! Please make me stop! _D-do you ever feel like that? A-and since Agon is more impulsive than some people here… so here's what he done.

And the end of the chapter is.

Nothing yeaaaah still no gay stuff.

I mean, like, pure gay stuff,

Nope not yet.

I'm sorry.

I.

-digs own grave-

Writing this chapter made me emotionally killing my self. I need to hold my self for making Agon raping Gou or kissing him outta the blue.

I'm sorry.

Eh, so, for the next chapter we move on to other character, which one that you like? Unsui? Iori? Or Gou? If it's Gou we will continue what they have done here so maybe sweet side of Agon could be seen a little bit? –runs with a plane- if it's Unsui or Iori, we will go back to the time after Iori called Agon in this chapter, and some of big bro and big bro talk plus Iori being gay for Unsui and some lighter topic. CHOOSE WISELY. Good bye and see you in the next chapter! Even if I did cry while making this chapter, I really hope that you enjoy it, because I DO ENJOY AGON BEING DEFEATED IN A WAY. I'm sorry.

**Athira**


	9. Chapter 9

**End of the Strings**

_Chapter __9: __**Way You Should Be**_

* * *

**[****IORI****'S POV]**

* * *

_**I'd really like to be someone different**_

_**But back in reality, we get used to who we really are**_

_**[**__Watashi ni Naritai Yume- Super Seishun Brothers__**]**_

* * *

_At first, I thought that Agon Kongo is the best player in Japan, God loves him, everyone loves him, no one can deny him. But then, I saw a man standing beside him. A man who looks exactly like him, Unsui Kongo._

_Unsui is mediocre, as if God took everything from him and give it to Agon. __He's a quiet yet approachable man, I can see his team mates are giving their respect to him, I can see that he's loved by people around him. I can see a man who I used to be. A man who works at his hardest to be number one._

_But once I looked closer, he's a little bit different than I imagined._

"_**I don't want to be the strongest, because my brother will be," **__He said to the press._

_So all of his hard work, all of his time, all of his __**everything **__are all for the sake of his little brother? That's __**insane**__. Why you have to be so hard to your self? It's literally a self punishment._

_But then again, I understand why he does so much for his little brother._

_Because he is the big brother, because, well, that's what an older people are for._

_To protect the younger one, to let them be them self while the older gets to do the hard work without the younger noticing it._

_But hey, Un-chan, do you know that you also can be the strongest __**together **__with him?_

_You and Agon are different from me and Gou. _

_You and Agon are twins._

_You two are one._

* * *

**Shinryuuji Football Field – 4 PM**

I sighed as I put my cell phone inside my pocket, I just called that bastard Agon to make sure that my little brother is fine. They got separated but I hope my last words for him ticked him off and made him feel bad. "Hey freshmen over there! Don't slack off!" I can hear Un-chan shouted to the new members of the Naga, it's time for the afternoon practice and they already exhausted. Well, me and Un-chan has been talking about the new set of the training and Un-chan is literally practicing it now. The set that they're using now is the one that I gave to his little brother, and Yamabushi said that it's fine to do it, Sendoda-_sensei _say yes too, so.

But of course, as I expected, the people who actually can managed to do this set are only Ikkyu, Sanzo and the gang, Un-chan, and two other freshmen. It's really hard to keep up with the talented one, of course, but for Un-chan, I will do my best.

_**Oh well, I like him that way afterall. He's so easy to be tamed and dominated.**_

I giggled to myself as I thought of Un-chan saying "no" to me on bed. Hey, don't call me a pervert, I'm just imagining things that is normal for people on my age think about, except, I'm thinking about a man here, not boobs. I'm scared with boobs. They jig. It scares me. My ex's boobs used to jigs so much it scares me, _**sorry.**_Maybe that's why I begin to dislike women, not _hate _them, but, when there's a man, I'll prefer to be beside a man.

Beside, Un-chan is special.

He's different from any other men that I know.

He's pure yet sturdy.

He's sturdy yet fragile.

He will be really cute on bed if I attack his weak spot.

"_Sensei, _you all right?"

I jolted as I saw Unsui is right beside me, staring at me while standing and holding an american football ball. I smiled to him with my best smile and charm to say that I'm ok, that I was just thinking about him. I can sense that he was scared when I said _I was just thinking about him. _

"Anyway, Sensei—I haven't seen Agon and Gou... Well, Agon said that he's going somewhere this morning, but even Gou is not here too... So, I thought Sensei know something..."

"Ah, they are playing in Osaka now."

"What?!"

"Un-chan... That guy really tell you nothing huh? Agon is trying to enter Alexanders."

"..." Un-chan sighed desperately, he shook his head as if he can't believe just how far his brother will do _anything _to beat Deimon, "His pride must be shattered in to pieces now... He's going all out to beat Deimon... But still..."

Despite how bad Agon treated him, Un-chan is still there to worry about him. He will still be mad when Agon comes home, but behind that, I'm sure that he will be glad that his little brother is safe and sound. As a big brother I know what he feels... But sometimes, I see him working too much, he had no time for him self. He's too occupied by Agon, he doesn't have a spot to be him self.

"Un-chan, stop worrying about him, will you?"

"It's not that I'm worried about him, he's going with Gou right? That's what I'm worried about, Sensei... You shouldn't leave your little brother with him, they are not in a good term."

"Ah, I already confirmed that they are doing well together." _**With force, tho.**_

"Oh...? Really?"

"I called him, he said everything is fine, I even talk to Gou." _**I lied a little bit, it's fine right? **_

"He didn't answer my call or reply my e-mails... Well, if Sensei said so..."

"Right?" I smiled and stand to hold path his shoulder with my palms, I look him in to the eyes, _**have time for your self, do I really have to say that? **_"Ne, Un-chan, you have time after practice? You do right?"

"...Even if I said no you will drag me along with you anyway...right?"

"Good boy," I rubbed his cute bald head,_**which kinda turn me on**__, _and pinched his cheek just to see him panicked and forming a faint blush on his cheek, "Meet me at the bus stop after practice."

_**I guess having a big brothers time together will be nice.**_

* * *

**Kicho Ramen, Kanagawa – 6 PM**

We sit side to side on the stoll inside the ramen restaurant, the nice smell of the ramen's broth spreads through the entire room, I can also smell a faint aroma of sake that's served on the table full of adult workers on the corner. They were laughing like an idiot. I actually preferred ramen on the street but this place is the closest from the school, I don't want to make Un-chan walked further just to find a ramen, although I actually wanted to walk with him more but _**oh well. **_

"Do you often come here, Sensei?" Un-chan asked me as he finds me feel a little bit uncomfortable by the loud laughter of the people on the corner.

"Nah, not really, but Gou liked it here..." I smiled at him, "Do you find it uncomfortable here?"

"Well... Sensei did look a little bit uncomfortable..." He took his first sip of his green tea.

"Mm..." I looked back at the drunk workers, "That's the only thing that made me uncomfortable, Un-chan, wouldn't thought they would be here... They should keep it lower."

"Sensei is quiet different from Gou,eh."

I blinked at that, _**why suddenly about Gou? **_"Well, every person has their own personality, Gou is more or less like you," _**masochist, loving Agon too much, doesn't realize that I am here for them so stop thinking about Agon, Agon maniac in a nut shell. **_Can't deny that Agon is widely popular among others too, even in University League.

"You mean by how we care about Agon?"

"Oh... Sharp, sharp," I chuckled, "You really know how to see your surroundings, Un-chan, yes, you both are Agon freak, I should say."

"Well... Sensei, it's my duty to look after everyone..."

_**...That is wrong.**_

"Un-chan, it's not only your duty but also mine, Un-chan is too occupied by other things you have no time for your self... I've told you about this before right? I thought you understand that."

"Sensei... I..."

I sighed heavily, maybe I should've just given up on trying to change him. The cook served us our ramens, mine looked heavier than Un-chan, I ordered the special one. It wouldn't be satisfying if you not eat the special ramen, Un-chan, on the other hand, looks typical. Old fashioned ramen. _**Just like him, he will be old sooner than he should be. **_I bit the chopstick and pull the side that I not bite away to separate it, then giving Un-chan another pair of chopstick for him. I stay quiet. Looking at him, who's always trying to do all things for everyone, especially for _Agon _is just frustrating. Why would you dedicate your life for someone else? Look at my little brother, he's also talented, although he didn't have crazy shit talent like Agon, he's quiet an all rounder. He cooks, he's good at house chores, he excells both in sport and academic, he's lovable, he's friendly. He's everything that you want from a son. And here I am, I'm not an all rounder, but I'm very talented in understanding the basic of sport, the basic of anatomy, made me one of the best in my University. But then again, I won't beat Gou. I might be approachable but I won't let anyone interferee with my inner thought, I also like to torture people who think they are better than me, well, I'm quiet a sadist my self. Being under Gou's shadow, _**not really, but it's somehow like that, isn't it? Whenever you have better sibling, you will feel a little bit inferior, **_I feel like I want to crush those talented people, showing them that if they don't work hard either, they won't do any good. _**Yeah...**_

"I'm sorry, Sensei..." Un-chan looked apologetic, he must remembered that day when I asked him to change _**and kissed him on the cheek.**_

"Don't be..." I gave a faint smile and say my prayer before sipping a little bit of the ramen's broth, it was thicker than it should be, but the spices inside made it very delicious, "I'm the one who ask you to change, but if you, yourself, doesn't want it, then I can't do anything about it..."

"...Sensei... as a big brother... What will you do...?"

"Me? With brother like Agon? Kick him in the ass, show him who's the boss, even if I'll eventually got injured when I fight him, but he should stop looking down on me."

"I see..."

"But then again, Un-chan, it's me, not you, of course I would love to see some change on you, since I _like you that way, _but it will be scary if you suddenly turn like me, sadistic and all," I can see him blushing a little when I said I like him, he shrugged and begins to eat his ramen before it turns cold. I can say that I'm enjoying this, he looked satisfied with the ramen, I never seen him looked so satisfied before, at least not on the field. Eventhough it's only with a ramen, he looked satisfied. It was... nice. I've been so interested on him, I've been so distracted by his actions. He's so good at the field but why he can't be more than that? Why...

"Talking with Sensei... always made me realize about something new..." Un-chan swallowed his ramen and smiled at me, "Sensei seems to know everything and can read me very well..."

I laughed at his statement, "What are you talking about? I'm much older than you, I've experienced the high school life, of course it's easy to read you."

"About high school—"

"Yes?"

"Why Sensei stopped playing football?"

"..." I've avoided this question for a while now, and suddenly him, of all people, asked me, "Are you interested on me?"

"Ah... Well..." He looked away, "I've been wondering... Sensei played so well... And..."

"It was my decision," I blowed the ramen that I took with the chopstick slowly so it won't blur my vision because I'm using glasses, "I brought a shameful lost to Shinryuuji."

"But it was only one point difference..."

"_One point difference_, Un-chan," I raised my voice, "That _only _one point difference is the thing that's so shameful if I could turn back time, I'd rather made the gap wider."

"...Why?"

"Don't you feel so hummiliated when it's only _one point _and you can't win against it? Wouldn't it be better if the gap just... wide, so wide that it's impossible to win over it? It wouldn't be as regretful as only having one point difference."

"But this is a team play, Sensei..."

"Un-chan," I stopped eating, "Even if American Football is a team play, there will be someone you count on on the team right? The burden of someone who had people looking at him to see him win... Is just too hard for me."

Un-chan's looking down at his bowl, holding his chopstick up, gripping it tight, he seems to be deep in thought, I let him stay silent and continue eating.

"But why you run away... Sensei...?"

"...Are you trying to seek an answer for your action?"

"No.. I... Not really..."

"Your _run away _and mine is different, I ran away because I couldn't bear the shame, you ran away because you can't face your own mirror."

"But... isn't it... the same...?"

I stayed silent for a few second and chuckled then ordered two beers, "Yeah... maybe you're right..." _**it's running away, what excuses it might be, it's still running away, **_"Here, drink up the some beer," I give the other can to Un-chan and sipped mine.

"I'm... underage..."

"Come on, no one's here... If you don't drink it I will end our conversation here," I threatened him with a smirk.

"...Sensei I..."

"Do you want me to kiss you here or you drink the beer and you'll be free from the kiss, at least until you finished the ramen."

"T-that kind of threat is—"

"Choose it wisely, Un-chan, you know that I will really kiss you if you don't drink it," _**That's a lie tho, I won't kiss him in public...Nah. **_

"...Sensei I can't believe you did this to me."

"I can't believe you asked me such a depressing question before too, Un-chan, you know how much I want to avoid that, drink the beer as a payback for asking me such question."

"One sip..."

"Sure," and he sipped his beer, _**for God's sake I couldn't believe he did it! **_My eyes widened, my lips formed a smile, I feel like I'm winning. Un-chan can say another excuses to avoid this, _**I know he could, **_but he took the challenge anyway. This guy sure hide something more than _**this **_isn't he? "I... Didn't think that you will do it..."

He sighed, "It tasted weird..."

"Heheh, you will enjoy it once you're an adult, Un-chan!" I patted his back hardly in amusement, and giggled as he tried to gulp away all the bitter taste from the beer with a glass of water in front of me, "Why did you do it? You can always say another excuses."

"... I don't know my self, Sensei... But maybe... Well, we're talking about running away right now and... If I deny this _challenge _by another excuses, I..."

"...Don't be so serious, Un-chan... I'm sorry."

"No... Sensei... You... Actually had helped me a lot... With your words... I... Feel a little bit stronger... You said that my path is wrong but you never actually forced me to move, you waited, while you keep telling me to be more _selfish, _it actually... helped me."

_**Wha...**_

"Come on, that's just..." _**Godly God he was cute, **_"Ah, well..." _**TOO DAMN CUTE, **_"I experienced... aaah fine, fine, I lost," I drank the whole beer in one go and let out a loud satisfied sigh like an old man, "I'll tell you... the real reason why I ran away..."

"Huh? Ah... You don't have to, Sensei..."

_**Stop being cute, Un-chan, like, please?**_

"I have to, because I feel burdened by your words."

"Eh? I— I'm sorry?"

"But I don't want to tell it here, call your parents, you will stay over night at my place."

"What?"

* * *

With that, I dragged Un-chan to my apartment, and here we are now, in the living room, he sits on the sofa, looking stiff, uncomfortable, awkward, and I rest my head on his shoulder, _**shamelessly. **_I would not hide it anymore, not after I kissed him on the cheek and asked him to stay in my room for a night. Nope.

"S...sensei... aren't... you supposed to—"

"Haaaai, I will tell you about why I run away, but first I want to feel more of Un-chan..."

"Sensei please—"

I laughed hard hearing his plea, "Un-chan, don't be so scared, I won't do anything to you, _just yet,_" Then lay my back on the sofa, looking up at the ceiling and rest my palm on my forehead, "I will tell you... Care to listen?"

"That's the reason why I came here in the first place, Sensei."

"Heh, sorry..."

"It's fine... ...staying away from home for a night is nice once in a while."

"Good, you should have desire for a little more," I chuckled, "So... Yeah... You know, I made Shinryuuji lost, I was too cocky, I let my guard down, I can't win against real talent, you know, I crawl up with all my might, sweat, time, blood, so I'm able to stand as an ace for the great Shinryuuji, but... Yeah, even the talented will be killed if he's too confident, and that was I did, I was not even talented, and I... let my self getting too confident."

Un-chan stayed silent, I know he wanted to ask more, "Sendoda-sensei... put all his bet on me."

"Sensei is...?"

"He's still doing it until now, isn't he? He loves Agon too much he trusts him with everything, that was what he exactly do to me. Of course, I feel honored, happy, and all, but... then I let him down. It was... such a shameful loss, Sendoda-sensei used to look down on me, because I lack of physical skill, but as I trained, I became more and more powerful, more than he expected, and I'm able to read the field well, that's why I could become an ace. But... When you face a real talent... You won't be able to fight back with your mind wandering somewhere else... Right?" I took off my glasses and closed my eyes, remembering that day, "With that, I made Shinryuuji lost and made Sendoda-sensei dissapointed, so dissapointed that he didn't want to see me on the field anymore."

"...That's..."

"My fault."

"Sensei..."

"That's why... I'm both irritated and interested on you, you know why right? Seeing you is like seeing me, but the difference is, you hold your self and stayed behind Agon, while me... Is being cocky and stuff..."

"I'm sorry... to asked you to tell this..."

_**Hhhhhh he's being too adorable again.**_

"It's fine, Un-chan..." I rubbed his cheek with my thumb, "I said, I want to tell it to you, right?" And moved my body closer to him.

"S—Sensei—" He tried to push me away but I didn't budge.

"But Un-chan, me and you are different..." Slowly, I pushed him down, making him laying down on the sofa, with me on the top of him, _**damn this is quiet erotic, **_"You and Agon are twins."

"How... could that make a difference...?" He stopped resisting, instead, he looked straight at me in the eye.

I smiled and touched his chest that's covered by the black shirt softly, "You two are one... It won't do if you always backing him up, he won't be succesfull with that, instead, he'll be spoiled, you should try to be one individual, one person that also seek for pleasure, satisfaction, has your own goal..."

"Sensei would you please remove your hand from my chest?"

"Ne~ver."

"... Then... My goal is to make Agon number one."

"That is not a goal, you are not his manager."

"..."

"See? I know you still have that desire, I'm sure... Agon him self cares about you, I'm sure, he wants you to be someone who can let him go too... Even if he feels irritated, he never actually shoved you away right?"

"...Sensei..."

"That's why Un-chan... I'm sure he'll be really happy if you have a strong will... Take it slow, you don't have to rush, you're still young, you have plenty of time," I tapped his chest lightly. _**Damn it's hard and feels so hot.**_

"..." He nodded slowly and tried to look away.

"Do you want me to stop touching you?"

He didn't answer, but he still not lookin at my direction, I can see him blushing, his cheek, his ears, his face. _**Damn... **_

"I will stop if you asked me to."

"...I don't know... Sensei... I've been wondering if I'm wrong... But your words just made me feel that... I'm not actually doing a wrong thing... It's... I actually wanted you to be mad at me, like that night, I wanted a slap on the face, so that I will realize how wrong I was, but... Sensei just made me... feel like it wasn't actually a mistake to be beside Agon this whole time..."

"It was not... Being beside your twin, supporting him, it's not wrong, what is wrong is that you don't have your own goal."

"... Yes."

"Don't over think about it..." Our forehead met, I can feel his breath, my hair touched his head, I stared at him, my hand slowly reaching his, touching both of his palms with my finger tips and then slowly holds it in to a firm grasp, "Un-chan must change, but you don't have to rush... I will help you..."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Sensei... Why?"

"I told you right? On the bus stop? Because I'm interested on you, ever since I saw you."

"... But I'm... a man."

"Does it matter?"

"I... never..."

_**God, I thank You for making me alive until now to see this.**_

"Ssh..." I rubbed his nose with mine, I can feel that our lips almost meet each other, _**seriously? Am I winning over him? Am I actually able to dominate him now? **_"I don't care."

"I'm..." His face flushed in red, he breathes faster, "I don't know what to say, Sensei..."

"Well... Let me do the work then."

"Wha?!"

"Just kidding, I wont _eat _you just yet... I'm not that cruel, I just want to see you blushing cutely like this."

"...That is cruel enough for me."

"Oh really?" I smirked, "Well, since you didn't actually reject me, would you like to try a kiss? On the lips."

"H-huh?! Ah— that's..."

"No?"

"..."

_**Damn, Un-chan, don't give me that look, **_"That is a yes," and I quickly took my chance to occupy his lips. I kissed him. On the lips. I can see his eyes widened but I closed my eyes and enjoyed the time I had, I can sense him struggling, but he doesn't really reject it, he tried to release his hands from my grasp but I forced it to stop, I pressed my lips deeper and I could hear he lets out a soft moan, _**God please stop the time. **_I didn't stop kissing him, I keep sending him more and more kisses, slowly, but sure, trying to make him accept it all, he's still struggling even after a minute, _**stop struggling, you'll lose breath faster that way...**_

"Sen— sei— mnh... I—"

_**Hh... **_I released his lips with a sigh, if I keep kissing him he could be fainted, "That was nice, wasnt' it?" I released my grip from him, letting him sit properly with me beside him, chuckling in amusement, and a little bit of satisfaction. _**Of course the kiss wasn't long enough to make me satisfied.**_

"D—don't ask about such thing—"

"If you cuddle with me tonight before we sleep, I promise I won't do anything to you."

"Cuddling it self is something..."

"Come on, you didn't actually reject me right? That's cruel either."

"Sorry... ...I understand..."

"Geez Un-chan, you're too cute, you know that?" _**I'm going to own you soon. **_I pulled him away from the sofa to my bed room, "I feel tired enough for today," and lumped on the bed with my back landed first, "Come here, Un-chan, let us cuddle~"

"..." He stared at me, and sighed but he eventually joined me on the bed, "Sensei... I don't know why I'm doing this..."

"Because I'm good enough to persuade you to do it for me," I giggled and hugged him tight, _**I'm winning too much today. **_"You may think that I'm joking... But I'm serious, that's why I won't let you get away, because you didn't reject me, understand?"

"..." Surprisingly, he nodded and let me hug him, "I can't answer that for now... but... ... As a payback for today, because Sensei has taught me so much today... Because Sensei taught me that it's not so bad for being my self... I think I'll... do what you ask tonight..."

"Un-chan I should've asked more if I know you will say yes."

"... Sensei I'm afraid I have to reject if you asked more than this."

"Oh my, that's cruel."

I smiled at him and he smiled at me, I don't know if I will actually make it later, I don't know if he will actually say yes someday, I don't know if I will affect him so much anymore tomorrow, but... I do think that I'm winning enough for tonight. A kiss, a hug, a cuddle, sleep together on the same bed. Enough to make me feel so much better. _**Heh, Un-chan... I won't let you away so easily you know. Because you made me drawn to you deeper this time, so much deeper than before. **_

.

.

.

"I love you, Un-chan, and that is serious."

"Sensei please just sleep."

**[End of Chapter ****9****]**

* * *

**Review responses:**

**[Cookie-the-Rookie] **HERE YOU GO COOKIE, AN IORI! Does... does this... enough for you? I mean, after quiet a long delay T-T I'm sorry I was being busy with work and fan book project sobs. I miss you~~

**[Kaoru] **HERE YOU GO! A PLATE OF IORI! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.

**[DreamRO] **As much as I know you like Agon x Gou, how do you like Unsui x Iori on this chapter?

* * *

**Author's note:**

Everyone! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AFTER A LONG LONG LONG DELAY! I'm so sorry for all the wait I hope you still want to read this chapter I... –sobs-

Iori is actually my favorite character here, diving in to him is not so hard because I, my self, is an older sibling, and yeah... Iori didn't hide his feeling towards Unsui so it's actually easier to write him. Next chapter we will go with Unsui, and there might be a couple formed. But who? Heheh find it on next chapter! As always, review will be appreciated! I want to know how much you enjoy this chapter, thank you and see you next time.

**Athira**


End file.
